No Clue
by Blood Madhatter
Summary: "What the heck's Naruto? And why did the world trap me with these Otaku's in this 'Naruto' world!" Aoi just wanted to go home instead, she's trapped with Kakashi to confirm she's 'trust worthy' for them not to dispose of her. KakashixOC Humor intended!
1. What the Hell Is Naruto?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Summery: Aoi just wanted to go home, instead she's stuck with Kakashi, well Kakashi's stuck with Aoi till he confirms she's 'trust worthy' enough in order to not 'dispose' of her. Not only that but she's stuck with the three most obsessed Narutards ever. "I think they're out to get me... Especially, what's their names? mary sue? Hahha, just kidding. Don't kill me"-Aoi**

**No Clue**

By: Blood Madhatter

**What the hell is 'Naruto?'**

* * *

This sucks, First things first, I'm stuck in, what did they call it? The 'Naruto' world or whatever that is… Second, I'm stuck with the three most obsessed 'Narutards' in the 'Naruto' world. Third, not only did I fall in a puddle, I was the only one who fell in this stupid puddle! Okay… Maybe I should start in the beginning. It all started on graduation day.

* * *

'Congratulations Aoi Manami', it says on my diploma. I'm 18 and a new graduate. THANK GOD! No more sickening uniforms with short skirts! I swear our principal is a pervert… I mean look at this uniform! It's like I'm a sailor…. And no more people giving me weird looks while talking about me as if I'm not even there. No more homework… No more C's. I'm free! Now, all I have to do is get my jacket and bag from the class room and then I'm good…

Normal P.O.V

Aoi made her way out of the classroom, all the celebration in her head came to a stop as soon as the lights went out. Literally, _What the heck!?_

"**Attention students and staff**," _Oh NO It's the voices again! Wait… Never mind,_ "**Please stay put and got to the nearest classroom while we fix the problem thank you**!"

Aoi sighed and opened the nearest unlocked door. She popped in and her face fell, a group of girls were cross legged sitting in a circle muttering to each other in a different language. _Did I just walk in on a cult or something!?_ She looked at a sign, _Naruto Club?_ _What the heck's Naruto?_

The air began to get thick and cold, Aoi looked outside and could see the clouds were beginning to move oddly fast. She almost jumped when the thunder began. _What's going on? I feel… weird…_ Soon the room began to spin. Aoi almost lost her balance, the only thing she could hear was the sound of the chanting. _I-_ before she could even finish a thought everything went black.

-------Aoi-s POV------

I woke up cold and wet, the most horrible way to wake up. Not only that but people where looking at me strangely. Not just anyone but the weirdo's chanting to each other in a circle.

"What are you doing here!?" red-headed girl who's name I have yet to remember asked.

I gave her a look, like I want to be here… "What are you talking about?" I look around, A forest? What the hell? Did they drag me out here to kill me or something? "Where are we?" I asked in the most normal voice I could muster up.

"I can't believe SHE came with us! It was only suppose to be the three of us!" Yelled a girl with long black hair with yellow orange and red tips. Wow, I can't believe the school allowed that… I bet she said they where 'all natural' snicker. Anyway's….

"Ah-" I was soon cut off.

"It is strange… Why would ah… What's your name again? "Asked a girl with long 'blue hair' The reason I can tell it was died because her roots were blond… Anyways she looked pretty normal, that is till she revealed her left eye. She had green eyes but for some odd reason her left eye was red. I never really got why people wore different colored eye contacts…

"Aoi… Aoi Manami." At least they want to know my name so they know what to write on my grave, "What's yours?" I asked, just to be polite.

"Well," started out the 'blue haired girl," My names Hana Kiyoko, the feisty red head is Moe Takashi and last but not least, Rei Noburu."

Blue: Hana, Red: Moe, and Flame: Rei, got it, "Nice to meet you."

Hana nodded, "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

How many times do I have to ask!? "Ah, First I was in the class room and the next I wake up in a puddle out side."

The three gave each other a look.

"Should we tell her?"

"I think we should ditch her…"

"Shut up Moe, anyway, I don't think we have a choice…"

Sweat drop, do they think I'm stupid or something? I have ears you know. They finally turned around and pushed Rei towards me. She awkwardly coughed and scratched the back of the head.

"Well you see, we did this jutsu we found online to help us get to the Naruto world and it worked!"

I rose an eyebrow, They really are weird…. "What's Naruto?"

The three almost fell on the spot, "WHAT'S NARUTO!?" They yelled as a union.

"Naruto is just the most frickin' awesome anime/manga in the world!" yelled Moe. What's manga again? Oh yeah it's like a comic book… Anime's animation…

"I can't believe you never heard of it before!" gasped Rei

"Ah… I might have, is it the one where they transform into sailor scouts or something?"

Sweatdrop, "That's Sailor Moon," they groaned.

Give me a break, "Oh…"

Hana sighed, "Naruto is the one where a boy named Naruto Uzumaki is a Jinchuriki, a human with a sealed beast, of the most powerful tailed beast the Kyuubi. He is hated by his village because of it but, he wants to become the head hancho, Hokage to win their respect."

"Oh, the one with all the ninja's or whatever right?" I saw like a minute or two…

"She might actually have some hope after all," commented Moe.

I still think they're crazy…. So I'm in some ninja world with some Otaku's, great. "So, do you guys know where we are?"

They looked at each other and a sweat drop formed at their heads, "Ah… Well since we're in a forest, we're assuming Konoha…"

"Where's Konoha?"

"It's the village hidden in the leaf, aka the forest!"

"… So you don't really know where it actually is hu?"

Sweat formed even more at their heads, Your kidding me…

"Do you guys even have supplies and weapons since we're in a place filled with ninja?" Please tell me they did.

"Ah…."

I smacked my forehead, Great just… great.

* * *

And that's why I'm in this 'Naruto' world.

"Okay… Tell me one thing, can you at least tell me you know the way back home?"

"We didn't really get that far…"

I could feel my body twitch, "So your telling me you just went head first in knowing there are ninja's that could kill you on the spot without even thinking about having any kind of weapon or supplies?"

The three sulked even more, "OKAY OKAY, we didn't really think much about it! We just thought one of the characters might find and help us okay!" Moe yelled holding her hair.

I sighed, "Alright, we should probably find a way out of here then…" I looked around and spotted something interesting, "Hey, a trail! A sign of life!" I jumped over a bush and landed on the trail.

The others quickly followed, "Good work Aoi," said Hana.

"Yeah, let's just find a way out of here."

------Normal POV-----

As Aoi walked a head of the group they began to talk quietly among themselves.

"I can't believe we're hear with Ms. Kill-Joy," whispered Moe.

"Well she is right about a few things, we didn't really prepare," said Hana.

"So it was suppose to be fun," responded Moe.

"And don't forget the adventure," commented Rei.

"Yes adventure!"

"Well I-" the three where stopped by Aoi's hand, "What the-" Aoi covered Moe's mouth.

"Someone's coming… We should hide," said Aoi heading into the bushes.

The three got nervous and stumbled either behind a tree or in a bush. They keep quiet as a couple of shady characters walked by. Just as the coast seemed clear Hana was picked up from behind.

"Look at what we have here," said the first bandit.

"Let me go!" Hana struggled.

"I know you have someone else with you so where are they?" He asked.

Everyone stiffened at his words, Aoi watched from behind a tree, making sure no one would sneak up on her. She quietly dug into her beg and pulled out her Tanto, a double edged dagger that was 16 cm. _I should help out.._ The bandit was soon attacked by Moe, who jumped on his back. The other bandit was taken by surprised. Aoi assumed there was only two so she quickly attacked the surprised one by wounding his leg in one swift mood. He screamed and Aoi quickly knocked him in the back of the head with the back of her Tanto knocking him out. The first bandit quickly reached for his pouch but Aoi threw her Tanto at him, it caught onto his shirt and pined him to the tree. The bandit struggled to get loose but Aoi quickly jumped up and kicked him in the jaw causing him to hit the back of his head against the tree knocking him out. The three girl's mouth's dropped open. Aoi got her Tanto from the tree causing the bandit to fall to the ground.

She quickly whipped off the blood and looked at the group, "What are you guys just standing around for? Let's go before they wake up!"

The three scrambled together and ran on the opposite trail, Aoi looked around for a second before running off towards the others. They ran as fast as they could and till they couldn't anymore. Moe began to gasp,

"Let's -Gasp- STOP HERE -BREATHE-!" She said falling on a large rock.

Hana sat down next to her catching her breath, Rei just fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes. Aoi jogged not far from behind them and almost ran past them, "Are you guys ready yet?

They only glared at her so Aoi quickly shut her mouth. _I go jogging every day so this isn't that bad._ Aoi thought with a puffed up face. "I'm going to look for some water…" Aoi quickly escaped, The other's looked at each other.

"I guess it's kind of okay she came with us…" Rei started off.

"She's still a kill joy," mumbled Moe.

"But she beat those guys up for us."

"I'm sure someone would have saved us." said Moe sitting back.

Hana only sighed, _I'm not sure about that…_

-------------Aoi's POV----------

FINALLY, alone time. All those glares they were giving me the creeps. Hey, I hear water! Finally, just what I was looking for. I excitingly jumped over a few bushes, before I realized it, I was to late. I came fast to face with a dark looking boy who looked not even much older then myself. He quickly reached for his side and before I knew it something was thrown at me. I jumped over to my left just in time.

W-what the hell!?

I looked up and the boy was jumping in from the sky, the sun blocked my view but on reflex I flipped back and just missed his kick.

This kid seriously has it out for me, then again I'm in a frickin ninja world.

As he jumped towards me I threw my coat on him causing him to lose sight. He quickly cut it open but, I did the first thing that came to mind. Kick him in the family jewels. He let out a painful moan as he fell to the ground. I took this opportunity to run, only to trip over a strange wire. Suddenly similar weapons he used on me came flying towards me.

How the hell did he set this up!?

I took out my Tanto and dodged a few while blocking some. Only one grazed my arm leaving a small scratch. I soon felt a strange aura rise, I decided to check up on the poor boy only to see him make weird hand signs.

I think this boy's 'special.'

"Fire Release: Great Fire ball Technique."

He did something weird and a huge fire ball came flying out of his mouth and straight towards me.

Oh, shit.

I was like a deer in headlights for a moment but I quickly jumped up and back. I fell to the ground hard as the backlash of the fire hitting the ground and some rocks flew towards me. A pain shot threw my head and everything went black. The last thing on my mind was, stupid ninjas…

---------------Normal POV------------

Aoi was laying on the ground with a huge bump on her head, it was even bleeding a little.

"Looks like I missed, that was oddly difficult."

"What the heck Sasuke!? Are you burning tree's again!?" yelled Naruto jumping out of the forest.

A vain appeared out of Sasuke's forehead, "No, I was attacked by this weird dressed lady." he said pointing at Aoi.

Naruto poked her, "Where is she from? She doesn't look like she's a shinobi or anything."

"Let's look through her stuff, maybe we'll find out," Sasuke said holding her bag and torn up jacket.

The two quickly emptied her things.

"What the hell's this?" Naruto said pushing buttons on her cell phone. As it beeped he found a little entertainment in it. He almost freaked out when a voice came out of the thing. "If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again-" before it could finish he smashed it against the ground. "EVIL! A demonic lady's voice was on there, it was so inhuman!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Hum," Sasuke sniffed her ipod shuffle, he pushed a few buttons and suddenly music began to play out of the headphones. He listened to it for a while, he turned it off and looked away, "I think I'll keep this," he said putting it in his pocket.

"HEY! I want to check it out!" He said trying to take it away.

"GET OFF DOBE!"

"NARUTO WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE!?" screamed Sakura smacking him over the head.

Naruto landed on the ground rubbing his head, "Ah man, Sakurraaaa," he whined.

Kakashi appeared behind him, "Now you three, get along." He rose an eyebrow as he saw a girl laying not far from them, "what happened here?"

"The lady snuck up on me while I was getting something to drink," Sasuke explained as he picked up a pad.

Sakura blushed and quickly took it away, "Y-you shouldn't look threw a woman's things."

A sweat drop formed at Kakashi' head while Naruto and Sasuke looked confused.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked while he was turned away.

"Hmff,"

"… Are you eating something Naruto!? Is that a sandwich?"

Naruto turned around revealing a stuffed mouth, he swallowed, "Ah…."

"NARUTO! You idiot! What if it was a trap or poisoned!?"

"EH!? YOU THINK!?" Naruto asked looking pale.

Sasuke shook his head, "Dobe."

Naruto began running around panicked. Sakura began to yell at him while Sasuke continued to rummage threw her things, "Hey look what I found."

He pulled out her school ID, "Her names 'Aoi Manami', she went to A High School. I don't think I've heard of an academy named A high school."

Kakashi stared at her unconscious body for a while, "What should we do with her?"

* * *

"What's taking her so long!?" yelled Moe whipping sweat away from her fore head.

"Maybe we should check on her," Hana said looking at the direction Aoi left, "I mean what if she got attacked by an animal or something?"

A smirk formed on Rei and Moe's face, Hana just glared at the two and they quickly stopped.

"Okay, we'll help you find her," sighed Rei.

................

"Ow, I think a stick just attack me!"

"Shut up Rei and quit being slow!"

"Will you two just be quiet!"

"Whoooooa," Rei began to trip, she grabbed onto Moe who ended up falling with her. They fell out into the open.

"Ow," they said at the same time.

Hana walked out, "Hey! I see her!" she ran towards her body and quickly kneeled down, "Aoi! Are you alright?"

Aoi opened her eyes and took Hana's hand, "Got ya!"

Hana blinked and suddenly a puff of smoke covered them both.

"Hana!"

Hana was on the ground with a Kunai to her neck with Naruto holding her hands to her back. They all thought the whole thing, _Naruto!?_ Before the two could do anything Sakura and Sasuke held a Kunai to their backs.

Sweatdrop, _a trap!_

"Who are you guys? Where do you come from?" Sasuke questioned.

"Ah…." They started off but where to amazed to think.

Kakashi walked out from the woods, "Just answer our questions and we'll get this over with faster." Aoi was still unconscious and on his back. They noted the bandage on her forehead.

Hana's face lit up, "W-well, we're new to this world, I mean ah."

"What she's saying is, we're from a different world… In our world you're a manga!" Rei tried to explain.

"Sounds kind of suspicious to me Sensei," said Sasuke, "maybe we should knock them out and leave them out here…"

The three became nervous, "We're serious! I mean look in my book bag, it has the book in it!"

They look at each other and stared at Moe, "You do it," they all said at the same time.

Sasuke guided her to her bag and she quickly took out the bag. Sasuke took it and handed it to Kakashi looked at it and rose an eyebrow, "Naruto?"

"What?"

"No, it's called 'Naruto.'"

"COOL, It's about me!?"

"It must not be that good then…"

"Shut up Teme!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

Kakashi sighed, he opened the book and quickly saw the explanation of the Kyuubi and Naruto. _Can't show them this…_ He continued on and saw it start out with Naruto failing the graduation test, beating Mizuki and graduating, and even when he first met his team. He quickly shut the book.

"Looks like they're coming with us to Konoha," was all he said. The three sighed with relief.

"Hey, Sensei can I look at the book!?" Naruto asked excited, Sakura's head snapped over to them,** Inner Sakura: I want to see too! **Sasuke even peaked at Kakashi.

"No," he simply said, "and you three shouldn't say anything about it till we get to the Hokage."

Kakashi put the book inside his jacket pocket.

"You three walk ahead of us so we can keep an eye on you," Kakashi ordered, "Sasuke and Naruto will be on your sides while me and Sakura are from behind."

They nodded.

"Ah," Hana started still a little flushed, "My names Hana Kiyoko." she said bowing.

"I'm Moe Takashi!" Grinned Moe.

"And I'm Rei Noburu."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage!" Naruto said doing a move.

"BAKA!" Sakura hit him over the head, She turned to the three, "You can just call me Sakura."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn."

"You seem to already know who I am…" said Kakashi.

"Oh yeah, that's Aoi Manami…" Moe said a little less delighted, "What happened to her anyways?"

"Sasuke knocked her out," Naruto blurted out.

"She just surprised me…" growled Sasuke.

"Wow, you must have knocked her out good," said Rei.

"Anyways, get walking that way.," ordered Kakashi.

Everyone quickly got in their places and headed out.

--------- Aoi's POV----------

Groan, my head is killing me… Fucking kid, as soon as I get a hold of him I'm going to kick him in the family jewels again or at least make sure he never has kids, EVER… Wait… am I moving!? OH GAWD AM I DEAD?!

I soon felt hairs tickle against my face making my face twitch.

I feel strangely warm… Wait…

I snapped my eyes open and my face was blocked by silver haired. My body instantly froze. Someone. Is. Touching. Me. My body was still asleep so I couldn't do anything. This is someone new, not the boy from earlier, what if- What if they did something to me? I could feel the urge of tears forming at my eyes.

Idiot, you can't cry right now.

"Looks like she's finally awake." said mysterious silver haired man.

I did what anyone would do in this situation…

"PERVERT!"

SMACK.

* * *

Please read and review! My first time doing POV X.x


	2. Old Man Ow, Your Glare Hurts Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the Oc's XD

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**No Clue**

By Blood Madhatter

**Old Man…. Ow, Your glares hurt me.**

**

* * *

**

Aoi stumbled off his back and fell onto a near by tree, her body was still get use to moving. _Ugh, my head is killing me… And everything's blurry._ Kakashi rubbed the back of his head while everyone stared wide eyed at him.

_What's he going to do?_

Kakashi turned around with an unpleased look, but as soon as he saw her face it quickly changed. She had large gray eyes with hints of blue, they were staring at him with pain and fear. He sighed and kneeled down to her level and held out a hand, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Her eyes narrowed, "Why should I trust you?"

Moe, Rei and Hana gasped, "He's Kakashi Hatake!"

Aoi blinked and finally realized there was more people around, "Who the heck's Kakashi?"

Sweatdrop, "Ah-" Kakashi started off but the other's interrupted.

"He's THE copy eye ninja!" yelled Moe.

"He also is known for being late," pointed out Rei.

"He is always late," mumbled Sakura and Naruto.

Kakashi slumped down. Aoi raised an eyebrow, "You sound like some lazy guy to me," he slumped down even more.

"Don't worry, your not the only person to get that impression," added Sasuke.

Aoi stared at him for a while before realizing something, "YOU!" She said getting up only to get dizzy.

Before she could fall Kakashi held her arm and pulled her up. Aoi froze again and Kakashi quickly let go of her.

"Sorry," Kakashi said looking away, _Why am I apologizing?_

-Aoi POV-

At first when is saw, what's his name… 'Kakashi?' I thought, what a weirdo. I mean, what's with the mask? His hair is weird and why is he wearing that weird headband like that? Seriously, what a weird man, but then he suddenly became oddly gentle and understanding. Usually people would try to force me to hurry but he was letting me take my time… Maybe I'm think to much about this. Anyways, he's still weird and that little jerk who knocked me out! Anyways, this guy seems different.

"That kid suddenly attacked me out of no where!" I yelled pointing at the boy with weirdly shaped hair, "What's his face!"

Everyone turned to Sasuke and Rei looked at me with disbelief, "Sasuke?"

"I guess, the one with the hair that looks like a duck."

Everyone quickly looked at Sasuke again who only glared, "You're the one who snuck up on me." He speaks!

"Well how the heck should I have known you where there! I couldn't sense you or anything."

Everyone rose an eyebrow, "You can sense chakra?" asked Kakashi.

I gave him a weird look, "Chakra?" everyone but Naruto almost fell over.

"It's a mixture of physical energy in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience," explained Hana.

Wow, she really is obsessed, "Oh you mean like aura?"

Everyone nodded, "Ah, well my sensei said I had a weird energy around me and taught me how to control it for the most part." I didn't think it was that weird…," I mean, she said everyone kind of has it but I was just a little above average…" sweat drop, I'm not making it any better, I should just shut up.

"You sound pretty suspicious, are you really from 'another world," asked Sakura narrowing her eyes.

I looked at Aoi, Moe and Rei who nervously smiled at me, "Well, yeah but, it's not like I came here willingly." I whispered the last part to myself.

The silver hair guy sighed and put his hand through his hair, "We'll figure this out in Konoha. Aoi-san, are you able to walk on your own?" he asked obviously annoyed.

I blinked for a second before realizing he was talking to me, "Yeah, I'm good, ah, thanks Hatake-san? Was it?"

He only nodded, at least he's polite. Still weird. Anyways, we finally began to walk. Moe, Rei and Hana walked in front of me while the other's were not far behind. It always made me nervous when I knew someone was following me, well technically they where guiding us but still. Kakashi seemed to notice. I'm assuming there a team considering they were all together and were packed for a trip. Kakashi being the oldest obviously was the leader since well, he lead.

Sasuke and the blonde boy, who's name I have yet to know. Keep fighting across us. They would often call each other names. Jerk Sasuke being the more calm one would just 'hn' off things while Blondie would be more emotional and stressed.

Are they serious? Do they not know that there are four strange girls from some world they don't know of in there territory? If I was them I'd shut up and keep an eye on them, then again I guess that's why people often call me paranoid. They're obviously new to this.

And the pink girl. Is her hair seriously pink? Aren't ninja's suppose to be stealthy? I bet if I had google maps I could pin point her pink head. She seemed more smart at first when she told the two shut up but, then I realized she was merely telling that to the blonde who I just found out is named 'Naruto.' I'm sure I could pinpoint his orange jacket too… Not only that but she would catch a glance at Sasuke and blush. Typical preteens, in every world they're the same.

Now that I think about it Hana and the other's are acting weird too. Rei being the only normal one for the moment would try to make conversations with Sasuke about a band she was into. He would just nod or hn or just say nothing at all. Moe would blabber on about something about food or something the three did together and she would look back and quickly look away, Hana would do the same, glance back and blush every now and then.

What are they staring at? Do I have something on my face. When they looked back again I realized they were looking straight through me. I turned back and found out the reason why. Lazy-Masked-Mysterious Hatake-san. I looked back at them and gave them a weird look. Isn't he like old or something? I mean sure' the two of them are 18 but still, really?

I looked back at him to see what was so 'great' about him. Suddenly, I realized he actually wasn't old and looked pretty young, maybe it was just his lazy stance or the gray hair… No actually it's silver. His face didn't show any signs of age, then again it's mostly covered. What's up with the mask anyways? Maybe it's just a ninja thing. He also has dark eyes, from what I saw. They suddenly made contact with my own.

I got caught, I felt my face slightly warm up but I keep my eye contact.

"How old are you?" I finally asked.

He looked at me with a straight face, "Why do you want to know that?"

I had a feeling he wasn't going to tell me, "I guess I'll just label you an old man then." and I turned away.

I suddenly felt a rush of anger from the back, I guess I kind of angered him? Then I looked forward to notice Hana and Moe glaring at me.

"For your information he's twenty-six!" Moe said trying to whisper, but it was in vain for everyone turned there attention to her.

Hn, I guess he's not that old. I guess it won't be weird if they had a crush on him… But I think I underestimated their obsession with this show. I mean they know his age. I looked back at Kakashi and gave him a sympathetic look, "Ah.. Sorry." and turned away before I could get his reaction. I was actually apologizing for calling him old and for my stalker companions.

-Normal POVish mostly… Well mostly Kakashi-

Kakashi was a little bothered with Naruto and Sasuke's attitude towards they're current mission. He hopped they would catch on to take this seriously but they're friction never ceased to amaze him. Sakura would often put them in their place even if it was for the wrong reasons. He also noticed the strange girl out of the four was observing his students. The look she was giving Naruto and Sasuke made him feel a little embarrassed by their actions. He finally decided to look away and he notice the red head, Moe Takashi and the blue haired girl, Hana Kiyoko, were staring at him. Once they noticed they would look away.

_Weird_

Kakashi turned back to Aoi who also began to stare at him. Her gaze was different, she was looking at him as if he had food stuck in his teeth. Unlike the other two she didn't look away and instead she asked him his age. When he asked why she just rudely called him old and look away. His eye twitched, _Old? How do I look old._

Kakashi continued to stare, well mostly glare at the rude girl. She was obviously younger then him, she was quite short compared to him but when he first saw her she looked more like a woman. Even though she was quite petite she had a filled out body and a mature look in her eye once she stopped staring at him as if he did something to her that is.

The other's on the other hand….

Rei, being the youngest, was more obvious. She seemed oddly bouncy about the situation and was around Aoi's height. She seemed like she was in her awkward years. Moe and Hana did look older but would giggle to each other and made him think twice. They two seemed to be filled out but they had an innocent attitude.

Kakashi found his gaze wander back to Aoi, though they all wore similar cloth, hers was slightly damp, as he noticed when he was carrying her but simply forgot. Her only cover seemed torn up while she fought with Sasuke. She must have used it as an advantage over him and what's saying she wouldn't do the same thing again? He already confiscated her other things along with the other's. The wind suddenly picked up and he watched as Aoi tempted to hide her discomfort but he could see goose bumps on what skin he saw.

-Aoi's POV-

Damn, I'm freezing. Why did I have to land in that puddle? Why out of all the dry ground they had it had to be only puddle in the area?

"Aoi-san."

What the heck? I spun around and stared at Hatake-san, "Ah, yeah?" I was a little afraid of what he wanted. Maybe I shouldn't have cracked that old man joke.

He held out a strange clothing. I stared and took it strangely fast. Usually I don't take things so willingly but it looked interesting. It was some kind of weird coat, I blinked and looked up at him.

"You're suppose to put it on," he said as if I was an idiot.

I glared, "I'm not stupid, I just find it weird looking." I blushed and looked way, "But thanks." I said loud enough for him to hear.

I put it on and felt a sudden relief of warm over flow my body. It was oddly cozy and I could move freely. Just as I was getting warm I began to realize he noticed I was cold from being damp. Just earlier I was on his back so…

I looked back at him, "I hope I didn't get you wet from my clothing or anything."

His gaze turned back to me, he held up his hand, "I'm fine, no worries."

Hatake-san sounded believable so I didn't press further on. I guess he's not that bad, since Moe, Rei and Hana trust them I guess I can at least not be so paranoid…

This seemed to gained Naruto's attention, "Hey, how did you get wet anyways?"

I blushed, "I fell… In a puddle." I forced out.

I heard Sasuke snort, "A puddle? It hasn't rained in two days, how the heck did you find a puddle to fall in?"

Rei, Moe and Hana formed sweat drops while I glared at Sasuke, who was still mad at me kick him where it hurts, "fell from the darkness and woke up in the damn puddle." After saying that I realized I made myself sound even more like an idiot. I palmed my forehead.

Sasuke only smirked, "right."

The ends of my mouth twitched, "Are you still mad about me kicking you in the crouch earlier?"

Sasuke's face began to turn read while almost everyone else's mouth dropped. Naruto on the other hand was entertained, "No way! I can't believe I missed that!"

Now Sasuke began to glare daggers at me along with Pinky, I seriously need to figure out her name. Rei looked a little embarrassed while Moe and Hana shook their heads. Naruto keep asking me questions about the fight but Hatake-san saved me.

"Looks like we're finally here."

We came fast to face with a gigantic boarder, finally! Maybe I'll find normal people.

……..

* * *

Read and review please!


	3. YOU?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

…..

**No Clue III**

By Blood Madhatter

_YOU!_

_

* * *

_

-Aoi's POV-

I stared blankly into the old man's tired looking eyes as he stared into mine.

"What is he called again?" I asked looking at the other three girls. The smacked their forehead and Hana, being the only nice one leaned over and whispered.

"Hokage-sama."

I stared at her strangely, "So he's like… the president or something right?"

"Yes now be quiet," Moe harshly whispered.

I only glared, I mean, it's not like I'm an expert like them. The Hokage gave me an interesting look before returning to his normal gaze. I noticed the piles of paper work piled onto his desk. That job must suck if your devoured by that much paperwork. I gave him a sympathetic look before 'Hokage-sama' began to speak.

"So this book," He held up the Naruto book, "Where did you get this from?"

Moe nervously began to explain, "Well, I got it from a book store in my world."

He set the book down, "Explain this 'world' of yours."

"You see, in our world this world is actually a manga created by Masashi Kishimoto and it's become quite popular." explained Moe.

"We found this Jutsu online-" Hana started off till she got interrupted.

"What Jutsu?" asked Hokage-sama with a serious tone.

"I-I don't know It's called Alternate Universe Jutsu."

"Can you make this Jutsu again?" he asked.

I looked hopefully at the three but it soon died as they're expressions only showed nervousness.

"Well Hokage-sama, we printed it out and put our energy into the seal... And the only instructions was to do that and chant what world you want to go to... So we don't really know what it looks like, it was complicated."

I smacked my forehead, I really thought it couldn't get even worse. I really did.

Hokage-sama sighed, "How do I know you didn't just follow Kakashi and his team around?"

I accidentally snorted causing them to look at me.

"Do you need to add anything Aoi-san?" Crap.

"Sorry, I just find it a little funny." I started off.

Hokage-Sama cleared his throat, "Please explain, I don't think I heard anything from you or your side..."

"Well, I just walked into a room and got caught up in this 'Jutsu' or whatever you call it by pure accident. I woke up and they explained to me I was apparently in this 'Naruto World' they're -cough- obsessed -cough- about and since they didn't even come prepared for this ninja filled world or thought things out or even fend themselves off from bandits I highly doubt they could follow around trained ninja." I finally confessed and took a breathe.

I looked over at the three and they're faced were red and filled with embarrassment and anger. What's wrong with that? I mean it's true right? Who knows what would happen if lied, I don't know what these ninja do to people they don't trust. I don't want to find out.

"So you guy's don't know each other?" He asked.

I opened my mouth but Moe interrupted, "We're all friends, aside from Aoi, she's just a girl we went to school with."

Hokage-sama raised an eyebrow, "School? For what?"

"It's for basic academics, the reason we're dressed the same is because they assign uniforms," I answered, I mean if I saw four suspicious girls dressed the same I'd like to know why.

Hokage-sama seemed deep in thought, he did something weird and the book suddenly caught on fire and was only ashes. Moe and the others mouth dropped.

"M-my manga book." shuttered Moe as she began to pale.

"I don't need this book to get in the wrong hands and I'll assign someone for your further questioning."

I could feel my stomach turning, this doesn't sound very good...

* * *

I stared at the large table, it felt as if the weight was slowly pushing me to the ground and it got heavier and heavier as time went on. It was silent for moment while the only light source was pointed at me. I was alone with a man. A MAN, not only was it just any man but it was a frickin huge ninja scared man. I could feel sweat forming at my forehead and my palms. My throat was beginning to dry as I continued to stare at the table.

"So tell me how did you get here?" I almost jumped at his voice. He smiled, "No reason to be so nervous, unless you have something to confess."

Of course I am, I'm looking like a small mouse getting targeted by a hawk. I would be suspicious too. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. I began to slowly feel smaller and smaller.

"Aoi-san?" I bit the bottom of my lip. Why can't I say something so simple?

My eyes scanned the room. It was to dark to see but there was only one doorway and he was blocking it. There was one of those mirror windows meaning there's probably someone else watching me. Suddenly my mind was filled with ways to escape. He probably has a weapon on him and maybe...

"Aoi, please answer the question so we can do this the easy way." he said with the same smile.

E-easy way? I froze, "I-I" I started off, "I'm n-not comfortable being alone." I finally looked up at him, "with, ah, strangers."

The man raised and eyebrow, "Why is that."

I flinched, "You wanted to talk about how I got here right?" Obviously avoiding that question.

"Ah, yes. Explain."

"As I told Hokage-sama, I entered the room with the other three in it and they were saying some weird words and I ended up in darkness and woke up in a forest. They then told me they transported us to this 'Naruto' world. We ran into some guys who tired to hurt Hana and we were able to escape. Hatake-san and his team found us... Well I got into a fight with ah, what was his name, Sasuke."

"I find it interesting that you know little about this world unlike the others. Not only that but you displayed some skills in taijutsu." I messed up with the edge of my skirt. I can't help it I'm not obsessed and I actually have some training.

"W-well, I don't watch or read the show like the others. As I said I accidentally ended up in this situation. And in my world I had a little bit of training in fighting to help let out my... feelings." I tried to explain as normal as possible but as this went on I began to feel even more sick.

The man got up and I tensed. He shuffled some papers around, "I'll be back, stay here."

I watched as his feet went towards the doorway and they disappeared on the other side. I closed my eyes and let out a large sigh. My body relaxed only a little and slowly began to calm down.

This. Sucks.

I looked around quickly wanting to find a way to escape again. There was a vent but it was to small, everything was bolted to the floor and the room was practically empty.

A creaking noise went through out the room and I quickly turned back to the door. The man entered the room and sat down again.

"We still have to go through a few more things."

I don't like the tone of his voice... I gulped.

* * *

Normal POV

Ibiki Morino entered the Hokage, who was busy as always. He set down a couple files, "That was an interesting bunch indeed. They do have an extensional knowledge of certain things relating to our community among other things. Well aside from Aoi Manami, she seems to really know nothing about our 'world'"

The Hokage stamped something before looking up, "What's your option, are they trustworthy?"

Ibiki rubbed his temple before answering, "Hana, Moe and Rei have no skill in any Jutsu it seems they only know about our world while Aoi's the opposite. She is very aware of her surroundings and has some skill in taijutsu. While in the integration room she was very nervous unlike the others who were calm. I even had to leave the room for her to have some breathing time."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "I see, I guess the only opposition is to put them under more surveillance. It's a little hard to believe."

Ibiki nodded, "I'll help and find some people who are available."

* * *

Aoi nervously stared down at her feet, she was sitting on a single bench with Hana, Moe and Rei. The three were chatting up a storm who were not as worried as she was.

"I hope they believe us," Hana said rubbing her hands.

"Why shouldn't they? I mean it's all true! I even gave them the manga book. Man, I spent ten bucks on that," said Moe.

"The examiner said that we'll probably stay with someone, maybe a shinobi," commented Rei.

Aoi flinched and looked at her. Moe and Hana's eyes widen.

"R-really?" asked Hana.

"Wow, I know who I want to be with," Moe said with sparkly eyes.

"I want to be with Sasuke!" Rei said excitedly.

"Don't be stupid," said Aoi, The others looked at her, "They're not finding us a place to stay. They're finding someone to watch over us to make sure we're not lying. They're not going to place you with a newbie like Sasuke."

Moe snorted, "What are you talking about-"

"Do you really think they'll believe us this easily?" asked Aoi in a serious tone.

Moe rolled her eyes while Hana and Rei looked at each other nervously.

"She does have a point," admitted Hana while Rei nodded. Moe just simply turned away from them with her head up.

Aoi turned away and thought to herself, _I wonder who they'll put me with... I hope it's not a guy._

Moe's mind began to wonder off, _A ninja... I hope it's Kakashi._ Her face began to turn a little pink.

Hana pressed her fingers together, _I want to be with Kakashi._

Rei sat back and looked at the ceiling, _Man, I wanted to be with Sasuke-Kun._

Ibiki stood around the corner, the three seemed innocent enough to believe him but Aoi looked underneath the underneath and figured out what their intentions were. He coughed and walked around the corner.

"Hana, Rei and Moe, the Hokage-sama would like to talk to you. Aoi you stay out here."

The three nodded and left with him leaving Aoi alone.

Aoi looked back and forth, she knew it. Someone was watching, the faint signal of aura wandered the area.

"Aoi-san?" She almost jumped off the bench.

Kakashi blinked as Aoi stared wide eyed at him, "Oh Hatake-san, I don't like it when people sneak up on me." she said calming down.

He held up her book bag along with a couple more, "I was in the area and they're done examining your things so you can have it back."

"Ah, thanks," Aoi took it and set it down, she grabbed the coat from earlier, "Here, I didn't get it wet or anything, thank you for letting me use it," she said with a small smile.

Kakashi looked down at her cloths, "Are you sure you still don't need it?"

Aoi waved her hands in front of her, "Yeah, I'm good. Really."

As he took the coat from her, his hands ended up on top of her's. Kakashi quickly took it away hoping he didn't disturb or frighten her like earlier. Instead she blinked up at him.

"Are you alright Hatake-san?" she said giving him a weird look. _What a weirdo._

He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah." _I guess she's not that paranoid._

Ibiki looked from around the corner, _Interesting..._ "Hey Kakashi."

Aoi almost jumped again and held her chest, _They really got to stop doing that._ Kakashi blinked and waved, "Ah, Ibiki."

"I need to talk to you about a few things in private," he said glancing at Aoi.

Kakashi nodded and followed him. Aoi decided to look through her things to see if anything was all there. She searched and found only her sandwich, cell and iPod missing. _What the heck! Did they eat my sandwich!_

Aoi's POV.

Finally, time to get this over with. I entered the Hokage-sama's office only to find Hana, Moe and Rei missing and instead were placed with masked man and scar face. I felt a littler nervous, I have a bad feeling about this...

Hokage-sama let out puff of smoke, "The other three proclaimed you're not friends with them so we all though it's best if you were placed in a different home."

Of course they'd say that... I wonder what else they said about me. I nodded. Actually, I don't think I want to stay with them. Especially with Moe, she'll probably eat my head off or do something to me in my sleep.

"We noticed that your quite sensitive to strangers and decided to place you with someone you seemed at least a little bit comfortable with." I blinked, "Who-" I looked over at Hatake-san who has his usual lazy expression on.

"You?" I asked surprised.

Hatake-san didn't look quite pleased with my tone. Hokage-sama instead answered, "He's one of our best and most trustful ninja. You can trust him, you have my word."

"Yeah but, _him_?" A man! Really?

"Is there something wrong with me?" Hatake-san asked.

I bit the bottom of my lip, "Well, no but..." Why did they place me with a guy?

Hokage-sama explained a few things before letting us go. I walked a little behind Hatake-san. This place was filled with many people who seemed carefree, that is until they looked at me. They looked at me strangely, I guess it was my cloths, compared to them it was a little out of the ordinary. Suddenly something covered my face and I almost stumbled back. I looked at it, "Eh?"

"You can use it for now till we get you new cloths." I put it on and felt nice and warm.

"Thanks." I said with an unusual relaxed expression.

The glances lessen and got me to wondering, did he notice it too? I quickly shook my head, I think I look into things to much. He suddenly stopped and I almost ran into his back. I quickly took a few steps back.

He opened the door for me, I looked up and noticed it was a clothing store, "I don't think my money works here..."

"Don't worry about it," he said gesturing for me to go in, "Hokage gave me some money to help you with these kind of things."

I frowned, I hate owing anyone anything. I hesitantly took a step in and immediately felt a dark aura direct towards me.

"Aoi-chan?"

I blinked, "Hana?"

I looked and saw she already had a bag of cloths with her. She nervously looked at me then Hatake-san. "What are you doing here with Kakashi?" she asked trying to sound like her usual innocent self.

I gave her a strange look, why should it worry her? Suddenly I remembered her and Moe staring at him earlier. Hum...

"Why?" Her expression almost dropped.

"Oh nothing, just wondering... Hokage-sama set us up with a lady named Suzume-san, a chunin who works at the academy."

I frowned, why do they get to hang out with a lady! I get stuck with Hatake-san... I'm sure they'd be happy to have him. I looked up at him as he stood near the entrance, waiting for me to get my little conversation over with. I suddenly felt a ping of regret for my own thoughts. What am I thinking? Hatake-san hasn't done anything bad to me... He's only been kind.

Suddenly I remembered something, if Hana's here then...

"Eh? Aoi?" Damn

"What are you doing here?" I glared at Moe, I don't get why she hates me so much...

"Hello...Rei-san... Moe-san..."

Moe looked over and saw Kakashi, she instantly blushed, "Hi Kakashi." She waved.

Hatake-san only nodded and looked away. I frowned and stared at her, "Why do you call him by his first name?"

Moe looked a little taken back, "Yeah, why shouldn't I call him Kakashi?"

"Isn't it rude to call someone by their first name without permission, especially if they're a little older then you," I pointed out

Moe's face puffed up, "Why you-"

"Actually," Hatake-san interrupted, "Aoi-san makes a point, I'd prefer it if you guys called me 'Kakashi-san'."

Moe sulked down in defeat, she quickly apologized before walking away. Talk about owned. Hatake-san then told me to pick out a few cloths for now so we could head to his house. I nodded and began my search.

- Normal POV-

Kakashi sighed, he wasn't into shopping, truthfully after the whole mist mission he just wanted to go home and sleep. He looked up and saw Hana approach him blushing. Sweatdrop.

"Ah, Sorry about that Kakashi-san, Moe doesn't seem to like Aoi very much, they're like oil and water," she nervously laughed.

Kakashi nodded and she continued, "You see, Aoi's a little odd." She looked over at Aoi.

Aoi had a few cloths in her hand and as she turned the corner she almost walked into a male costumer, She almost jumped out of her skin before running the opposite direction. "Ever since I remembered she isn't comfortable around people, especially boys."

Rei popped up from behind her, "That's true, I remembered when a boy from class confessed to her and hug her she ended up kicking him in the face."

Kakashi blinked and though back of when she woke up. She freaked out, almost started to cry, and smacked him in the face. "Something must have happened to her," he said to himself.

"You think so?" Rei asked a little interested.

He only shrugged making the two frowned.

Aoi began to walk towards the cash register only to get stopped by an arm. She stopped instantly and backed away, "Ah, Moe?"

"Do you have feelings for Kakashi-san?" Aoi's mouth twitched and suddenly she started laughing.

"Ahahaha, What? I don't even know Hatake-san why would I have feelings for him?" She held her stomach.

Moe frowned, "Well I like him, so don't try anything okay?"

Aoi raised an eyebrow, "Him? I guess I can get why, he is pretty handsome..." Moe's face suddenly dropped and her face turned bright red as she looked past Aoi, "But he is kind of a weirdo, I mean what's with the mask?"

"A weirdo hu?" said a deep voice.

Aoi and Moe froze, "Why didn't you tell me he was behind me?" Aoi asked Moe.

Moe just squeaked before running off.

Aoi turned around and saw Kakashi his hands in his pockets giving her his usual lazy expression, Aoi assumed that since he didn't look effected he wasn't that mad. _Should I apologize?_ Aoi thought on it and...

Aoi's POV

"I've got to be truthful, I think the mask is weird..." What's there to hide?

I saw a sweatdrop go down Hatake-san's head he sighed, "Are you done yet?"

I nodded holding a pair of cloths, he then guided me to the register and we finally were off. As we walked I began to observe Hatake-san more. He looked a little tired out and it got me to thinking...

He did just get back from a trip with his team right? Then we interrupted their way home. A ping of guilt went through out my body. We ended up at his door and to my surprise it was an apartment, an one bedroom one. I looked in disgust, it wasn't that clean but it wasn't that dirty. It needed a few cleaning here and there but still. I hate it when I'm in a dirty house. I looked at Hatake-san who didn't look to effected at all at my expression. Suddenly he looked at me.

"Actually, stand out side for a moment." he said opening the door again.

I just gave him a weird look and left the apartment. I waited and waited then he finally let me back in. I looked around and found nothing has changed, at least from what I saw. I just raised an eyebrow and keep quiet.

"I have to go inform my team of the situation, I'll only be away for a bit." Finally some alone time, "I'll know if anything get's in or out got it? So just get settled in." He said in a serious tone. I nodded I've got to admit, he's a little scary when he has that tone.

He put on a strange happy look, at least that's what I think. It's hard to tell with the mask on. Anyways he left quietly and I quickly changed and looked at my surroundings. There was a few empty bowls of ramen and take home boxes around and dust everywhere. I could feel my self twitch.

"I've got to do something about this."

* * *

I finished throwing things away, washing the floor, cleaning the living room and kitchen yet still no Hatake-san. Is it really that difficult to tell three kids his new plans?

Anyways, there was a weird room I couldn't get into so I just skipped it and went on to his room. It was small, had one bed, which I'm surprised was made, a dresser, a closet and a few photos. A little curious I took one a look at one photo. I could feel a smirk itch onto my face.

Little Hatake-san? I've got to admit, he's pretty cute as a kid! He had a strange scowl on his face and what do you know? A mask! I let out a little giggle and moved onto the other people in the photo. There was a boy glaring at Hatake-san with goggles while an older man grinned patting both their heads. A blush formed on my face. Now that guy is pretty handsome.

He kind of looks a little familiar... Next was a girl in the middle smiling. She had brown hair and seemed the most neutral out of the group. She's quite pretty... I moved on to the next photo and it almost looked exactly like the last except Hatake-san was older and patting Sasuke and Naruto on the head, who of course, were glaring at each other. The pink haired girl, who's name I yet to know, was just like the other girl in the photo. I wondered over to Naruto again and then to the other man in the other photo. They kind of look familiar? Maybe I'll ask Hatake-san later...

I put the photo's back and looked at the plant. It looked a little dry. Poor thing, ninja's shouldn't have plants. After feeding the poor thing I dusted off the dresser and such. I then moved on to the next challenge. The closet.

I gulped, I feel kind of bad looking through a man's closet but... I opened it and strangely found things in order. He at least had ten pairs of the same clothing in order along with a few other different cloths. I sighed and was about to close it till something in the corner of my eye looked out of place. I bent down and picked up the book.

"What the heck's 'Icha-Icha Paradise?" I asked my self as I observed the book, it was a little worn out. Looks kind of familiar... I looked at the back to see if there was some kind of description but instead there was a circle with a slash through it. Curious, I opened it to see it was by someone named 'Jiraiya.' I opened up to the first chapter.

"Chapter One: In Heat, what a weird name..."

She read the first two paragraphs and immediately closed it. This was obviously these were Hatake-san's private books. I felt blood rush to my face as I shoved the book back into the closet.

"Gross..."

I then moved onto the next room since there wasn't much to clean.

It didn't take long for me to finish, soon a yawned escaped as soon as I entering Hatake-san's room. I stretched out and fell onto his bed. It's oddly comfortable... My eyes slowly became heavier and heavier till I was consumed by darkness.

Normal POV

Kakashi finally entered his home, Naruto and Sasuke argued with him about not training and stuff like that. It took him a while to convince them to give up while Sakura on the other hand was happy to have a little time off to 'date Sasuke-kun.' He sighed and rubbed the back of his head and noticed it was strangely quiet. Not only that but something seemed different.

The place seemed fresher, he looked around and noticed everything was strangely clean compared to before and not only that Aoi was out of sight. He slowly felt a panic go through out his body. He looked around and finally opened the door to his room. He let out a sigh, she was fast a sleep on the lower half of his bed with her face in the covers. He slowly reached towards her until he thought of something.

_I don't want her to freak out if she wakes up._ So instead he got another blanket and placed it over her.

He took a quick shower and put on new fresh cloths still keeping his mask on. His stomach growled lowly through out the quiet room. The fridge didn't have much and he was a little tired of quick heat up food. He picked up a menu, _What to pick tonight._

Suddenly a loud thump came from his room. He blinked, _Looks like someone's awake._

Kakashi made his way to his room and knocked. No answer. He raised an eyebrow and opened the door slowly, "Aoi-san?" He looked and found the bed a little messed up and the blanket he put on her on the floor. The room looked empty making him a little worried, he quickly put his guard up, "Aoi-san?"

He looked around and found the only reasonable place for her to hide. His closet. His hand slowly went towards the slide door. He narrowed his eyes and opened it.

Aoi had her head in her knees while her hands were covering her head. She seemed a little shaken causing Kakashi's gaze to gentle. He kneeled down, "Aoi-san are you alright?"

Aoi shot up and ended up hitting the back of her head against the closet back, "Owwww" she said holding the back of her head. Kakashi blinked, her eyes were a little watery.

She glanced up at him and suddenly felt relief, "Hatake-san? Sorry, I-I forgot where I was and well... Woke up in a place I didn't recognize," she admitted embarrassed while whipping her eyes.

Kakashi put on a small smile under his mask. He stood up and held out a hand. Aoi warily looked at it before hesitantly taking it. He pulled her up in one swift motion almost making her fall towards him. She instead stumbled back into balance and quickly thanked him without eye contact. Suddenly Kakashi's stomach growled echoing through out the room. He blushed and cursed to himself for not controlling his own hunger.

Suddenly Aoi's stomach growled loudly making her blush even more. She held her stomach, "I haven't eaten anything today... Someone even stole my sandwich from my bag."

Kakashi then recalled Sakura yelling at Naruto about a sandwich. He pulled out a menu, "Well, I was about to order something." Aoi stared blankly at the menu.

"You know I can just cook you something..." Aoi threw out there, "I live alone and in the end developed cooking skills."

Kakashi rubbed his chin, "Don't sound bad at all..." _As long as you don't poison me._

Aoi clapped her hands together, "Alright! Let's see what you have in this joint."

Aoi's POV

I could feel the life being sucked out of me. There's barely anything in this place! I took out a few simple vegetables. What can I make with this? I sat staring at them while Hatake-san stared at me from across the table. Soon his stare became annoying.

"Is watching me this closely really necessary?"

"Yep," he simply answered as he continued to stare.

I frowned, he acts like I'm going to put something in his food or something... Wait... Of course he does, I'm a stranger in his home.

I finally decided to make stew after finding a few packs of seasoning and meat pieces. In the end I cut my self like an idiot after putting the vegetables in the pot. I quickly closed it with a cover and held my hand. Nice job idiot! Some potato and other vegetable juices began to sting at it.

Sigh, I'm not usually this clumsy... My hand ran under the cool water.

"Let me see it," said Hatake-san on the other side.

I frowned, "I can take care of it!"

Hatake-san only stared, "Let me see it or I'll make you," he said simply.

I glared and finally gave in, he gently took it and examined the cut. It wasn't that bad or anything just a graze.

He pulled out a strange packet, then again I didn't even notice the first aid till now. How the heck does he do these things? Frickin ninja. OW Fuck that hurts.

"Gawwww, stop it! Jerk!"

I almost pulled my hand away as the wet cloth touched my wound but Hatake-san's grip tightened on my wrist.

"Stop being such a baby," he striked back.

My eyes almost watered as it burned my wound, stupid Hatake-san! Stupid knife!

Suddenly I felt relief as a cool jell went over the wound. Hatake-san ended up bandaging it up as light as he could before giving my hand back.

"Thanks... Even though I think you intentionally took your time causing me pain," I muttered the last part.

Hatake-san's eye looked like an upside down u as he pointed towards the oven, "You don't want that to burn right?"

I stared at him for a moment before realizing what he was talking about, "GAWW The food!"

* * *

Please read and review!

Also, I wrote this late at night and might have some mistakes. Please point them out so I can fix them as soon as I can! Thank you!


	4. Gross, Porn In My Lap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Note: This story most a POV but switches between normal! I might switch to mostly normal POV later cause It's kind of hard doing First POV sigh...

And thanks for the reviews! D: I love'em. Especially when they point out mistakes so I can correct them! And the one's that say they enjoy it~. it helps me write faster!

**No Clue**

by:Blood Madhatter

_Gross, Porn... In My Lap._

* * *

Aoi's POV

Hatake-san stared at me as I stared back, I know what he was waiting for. He wants me to eat my own food before he tried it. I shrugged and dug in. _Ah, sweet sweet stew, please grace my stomach till it bursts_ I thought in bliss. The vegetables fell apart in my mouth, so good. Hatake-san seemed pleased with my reaction but he still didn't eat yet. I wondered and wondered till it hit me. He was waiting for me to get distracted so he can take his mask off! Of course it all makes sense...

I wonder... I 'accidentally' dropped my napkin on the floor, I quickly grabbed it and sat up only to Hatake-san's bowl empty and his hands clapped together, "Thank you for the meal."

I weakly smiled and nodded. As soon as he left I glared, DAMN! I missed it this time... As I ate I began to wonder how long it's been since Hatake-san had a home made meal. The only food I seen laying around was empty quick made meals or take out.

After finishing I put the food and washed the dishes, after I finished an over whelming weight fell on my body as a yawn escaped. It was such a long day, I just want to go to bed...

I saw Hatake-san on the couch with his book over his head as he sat back. I got a closer look and saw it was another one of those Icha-Icha books.

Pervert...

I took a seat next to him and was surprised he didn't react at all. I tried to get a closer look to see if he was really sleeping but the book covered his eyes. I instead stared at his chest and noticed his breathing was in a rhythm.

No way, he can't possibly sleeping so easily. Especially in front of me.

I continued to stare for a while before gaining the courage to motion towards the book. My hand was an inch away before he made a noise. My hand shot away and I sat back even more. He moved a little before breathing gently again, he even made some of the pages of the book move. A little smile unintentionally formed on my face.

He's actually pretty cute... When he's not being a lazy jerk. Realizing I was staring and my thoughts were outrageous I cursed to my self before getting up and heading towards his room. I came back with a pillow and the blanket that was on me earlier. I hesitantly sat next to him wondering what to do.

It probably won't be comfortable sleeping like that for the rest of the night but what if I wake him? These thoughts began to plague my mind till...

Hatake-san shifted a little and suddenly my shoulder felt oddly warm. I looked over and was faced with silver hair. I immediately froze in place. He's touching me! I almost felt like screaming. I closed my eyes and clenched onto the blanket tightly. I felt sweat form on my forehead as my heart began to race.

Is he awake? What am I going to do? My thoughts raced through my head and slowly everything calmed down to were I felt a little more sane. I looked over and his head was still there but he was also still sleeping. It made me inwardly sigh, I'm alright. I'm going to be alright...

I suddenly felt awkward, I mean this does look awkward right? I looked down and noticed his book fell in my lap. Gross, porn... in my lap. I closed my eyes and relaxed. He's strangely warm...

Then again I don't usually touch other people... He was warm when I woke up on his back too... And earlier when he helped me up and bandaged my hand. I closed my eyes and thought about it till Hatake-san made a noise again bringing me back to reality. I turned over so I can put the blanket over him but he ended up sliding down and onto my chest.

I felt my body freeze, dear god. I even began to hold my breath. I took a breath, Okay game face! I slowly moved to the other end of the couch while placing a pillow in my lap. Hatake-san gently slid to my lap and I let out a sigh of relief. Now all that left is to move.

…...

…...

Now to do that without waking him up...

….

Damn.

I took a deep breath and gulped. I held it till in one swift move I was off the couch and behind it. I peaked out from behind and saw he was sound asleep. I let out a quiet sigh and silently walked back to the room, made my way to the bed and collapsed. I was to tired to change into different cloths so I sneak under the covers and fell fast to sleep for the first time.

* * *

"_Moooooom!" I whined._

_An older women turned around and smiled, "Aoi-chan!" she said lifting me up high in the sky. I was soon pulled into a hug and a warm feeling fired up in my chest. I couldn't help but laugh. She soon put me down and suddenly it felt as if the air got thick and darker. Mom still had her smile on so I felt a little safe. She held my hand tight._

"_Aoi, I want you to meet someone." I blinked._

_A tall man who's face was covered by a shadow merged. He was a normal height for an adult and had short dark hair. He wore a business suit, he walked up and bowed making me bow too. Mom put an arm around him..  
"This is my new boyfriend, he'll take care of us from now on."_

_The man put on a smile, he knelled down to my height and held my hand, "Let's become good friends Aoi."_

_I put down a smile for mom, deep down I was terrified. Mom didn't see but his smile didn't seem nice at all. It was creepy. Not only that but he held onto my hand strangely tight. _

_I looked at mom and wanted to say so much things like, we don't need someone to take care of us or I only need you but, as soon as I saw her happy face I couldn't do it._

"_O-okay."_

* * *

I opened my eyes covered in cold sweat, I got up and looked around. Almost freaking out, AGAIN, but this time I recognized the place sooner. I closed my eyes and saw that smile again, I shivered and sat up. These dreams still haunt me, why can't I have a normal dream? I curled up and tried to sleep but the dream only keep coming back to my thoughts. Ugh, stupid dream fairy.

I sat up, and looked out at the window. Still dark, with a hint of light... The clock read 5:53am, Damn. I hit my head with the pillow. I rolled around a few times before getting up. This sucks.

I looked at my cloths, they were the same thing as yesterday. The only other pair I have is a black tee shirt with a leaf sign in orange on it and baggy pants intended for sleeping in. Sigh.

After changing I peaked outside of the door to find Hatake-san still asleep. Of course, a normal person would still be asleep at this time. I closed the door, usually I go and get something to eat and start my day... But this isn't part of the routine. I peaked out again. Still asleep, thoughts of ways to 'accidentally' wake him up filled my mind till.

RIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG

I almost jumped out of my skin. I ended up getting so freaked out I fell out of the door and landed hard on the floor.

I sat up holding my head with teary eyes, stupid evil alarm clock. Who the heck wakes up at this time... Wait. I do. That annoying clock rang in my ears and I quickly threw the nears thing at it... Which was a stapler.

* * *

Normal POV

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNG

THUMP

CRASH

Kakashi pulled the cover over his head, _I don't want to wake up..._

…_._

…

_Shit, when did I fall asleep!_ Kakashi thought as he sat up quickly and looked around. He found Aoi on the floor cursing while holding her head. He almost chuckled but first he made sure nothing happen to him. He seemed fine and nothing was out of the normal. Kakashi sighed with relief and noticed he had a pillow and blanket. Kakashi got up and got Aoi's attention.

"Oh, Hatake-san your awake."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, _was she already awake? At this time_, "Sorry I forgot to disable the alarm."

"Eh, it's okay I think I disabled the alarm... for the rest of it's life anyways and I couldn't sleep really."

_Hum, looks like I need a new alarm clock again, _"I usually get things done at this time to meet my time but I seems I don't really have to do that now."

Aoi looked at him strangely, "You guys must meet pretty earlier... or your really slow at getting ready cause I remember they said you're always late."

Kakashi slumped down a little, "It's complicated."

Aoi decided not to press on and nodded, "I guess I'll just have to get you up extra early then." she said shrugging.

That sent a cold chill down Kakashi's back. Getting up even earlier? That sounded horrible, "That will be unnecessary..." he said shaking his hands in front of him.

"Are you sure? Cause I ca-"

"No," Kakashi quickly interrupted.

Aoi pouted, "Fine, suit yourself if you like being late."

Aoi got up and dusted her self off, "Since your awake I can make breakfast!"

* * *

Later that morning.

Aoi finished up with the dishes while Kakashi went to change. She looked out the window, _Somethings coming..._ Just as that thought crossed her mind a familiar face appeared at the window.

"Moe?"

Moe was surprised and almost lost her balance. Aoi quickly opened the window and stuck her head out, "Are you alright? What are you doing here?"

Moe frowned and looked away, "Nothing... I guess you really got to stay with Kakashi. Lucky bastard."

Aoi frowned, i_s she being a creepy stalker or something?_

"Move over!" pushed Rei, "Hi Aoi! Is Kakashi-san here?"

Aoi raised an eyebrow, "Are you the only one's here? Where's your guardian anyways? Ah... Suzume-san if I'm not mistaken."

"Mood killer as always I see," Moe commented. She received a good glare from Aoi.

Rei nervously smiled, "We're only sneaking out for a bit, Hana's still over there."

Aoi shook her head, "You know you guys will probably only seem more suspicious by pulling these kinds of acts."

"There you go again," said Moe crossing her arms.

Sweatdrop, "Well it's true."

Rei rubbed the back of her head, "I'm sure it will turn out okay, Suzume seems to be quite understanding.

Aoi rolled her eyes, _I don't want to get in trouble because of them._ "You guys should just go home."

Aoi tried to close the window but a hand stopped her. Kakashi stood behind Aoi as he held the window open, "What are you two doing here?"

Moe's face brighten up, "Uh..."

"We just wanted to stop by and see how Aoi's doing!" Rei covered up.

Aoi frowned, _I hate being used..._

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "From what I recall, you guys aren't friends."

Sweatdrops, "Well... Ah"

Aoi rolled her eyes, "They came to see you not me, YOU." she said walking away.

Moe blushed, "Ah, w-we wanted to properly say thanks for helping us so we made you these cookies." Moe said bringing out a bag.

"We did?" asked Rei, Moe quickly glared at her, "I mean... we did."

Kakashi hesitantly took the bag, "Thanks... You should get back to-"

"Yeah we know... We're leaving," Rei said pushing Moe away, "Later!"

Kakashi shut the window and stared at the bag, "Aoi, you want to try some cookies?"

Aoi almost fell of the couch, "Why would I want to try Moe's cookies? What if she suspected this and poisoned them to get rid of me? You seen the eye she was giving me."

Aoi's POV

Wow, I'm sounding more paranoid then usual! But seriously... What if she did suspect that? Hatake-san didn't really look pleased with my decision.

"I guess we can just... Ah. Leave it here and see what happens," He said putting it on the counter.

I nodded, "Good choice... I'm not sure I want to test it on some poor innocent person."

Hatake-san nodded, "Stay here, I need a get a few things from the room..."

He left and I sat there quietly, I wonder what the heck I'm going to do here... I can't stay in this apartment all day I'll go crazy.

Suddenly there was some strange noise from under the couch. Eh? What the heck! I looked under it and came face with a pair of eyes. "ACK!" I ended up falling on the floor.

I quickly got up and took a step back. "What is it?"

Suddenly a small head popped out. "A... Dog?"

I bent down and a small pug with a headband came out. I picked it up and stared, "Hatake-san has a dog?" Poor dog, Ninja's shouldn't have plants or dogs. "Hey, that thing on your head looks like Hatake-san's. Hum, are you hungry boy?"

"My names Pakkun," said the dog.

I almost jumped out of my skin, "Y-you talk! What the heck?" I said almost dropping 'Pakkun'

"Well, yeah."

"Oh my god, I bet they did some weird test on you so you can talk and do their bidding! These ninja's are crazy!" Pakkun gave her a strange look.

"What are you talking about?" Said Hatake-san.

I jumped up and hugged the poor dog, "Dog's shouldn't able to talk! What did you do to him?"

A sweat-drop formed on Hatake-san's head, "I don't know where you come from but some animal's can do that here..."

I blinked and looked at Pakkun, "Is this true."

"Sure is," responded Pakkun, "Now, about that food..."

I looked at Hatake-san, "You don't feed the poor little guy?"

Hatake-san sighed, "I assure you, he get's enough to eat, he's just trying to get a little extra."

I looked at Pakkun, suddenly his eyes got large and I couldn't keep my eyes off the little thing, "Well.. Maybe just a little something wouldn't hurt right?" Damn puppy dog eyes!

I placed Pakkun on the couch and searched the kitchen for something and found a few doggie treats. I took a few and went back to find Hatake-san on the couch as well.

"You know those are for training them," Hatake-san pointed out.

I thought for a second, "Hum.. Okay, Pakkun, speak!"

"Yo!"

"Good boy!" I said handing him the treats.

"Thanks," he said before munching out.

Normal POV

Kakashi inwardly chuckled, "I guess that will work."

Aoi smiled and sat down, Pakkun was finished and Aoi couldn't help but pick him up again.

"You're so soft," she said hugging him.

Sweat-drops formed on Pakkun's face, _this is bad, I'm going to get crushed._ He closed his eyes and suddenly was pulled into a hug. He opened his eyes and found he was being hugged into her chest. The dog keep his normal expression on, _I guess this isn't that bad..._

Kakashi glared at the pup giving him the , I know what your thinking look, "You know if you keep holding him your only going to spoil him then he'll get lazy."

Aoi blushed, "I can't help it, he's so cute." She finally let him go.

"You should back to the others Pakkun," sighed Kakashi.

Pakkun nodded and hopped off, "Later!" and suddenly he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Aoi gasped, "Whoa, ninja dog or my mind just got ninja'd!"

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "Yeah, some animals can do that here too."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "SENSEI! SENSEI I know your in there!"

Kakashi sighed, "I had a feeling this would happen."

Aoi blinked as Kakashi lazily got up and answered the door.

Naruto and Sasuke walked in, "Where here to convince you to train us!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "I have a week off for another mission."

Sasuke glared, "Your our Sensei right? You can teach us and watch that stupid lady at the same time."

Aoi peaked over from the couch, _I can hear you idiot!_ Aoi's eyes widen as she got a closer look.

"YOU LITTLE JERK!" She said jumping up, "You have my iPod!"

Sasuke gave her a weird look, "I don't know what your talking about."

"I can see my headphone's hanging out of your pocket jerk!"

Sweat-drop, Sasuke quickly stuffed them back in his pocket, "...Hn."

Aoi looked at Kakashi who sighed and patted Sasuke on the back, "Go a head, give it back."

"But, I found it!"

"YEAH IN MY BAG!" hissed Aoi.

"Sasuke..." Warned Kakashi.

Sasuke frowned and handed it over, "Well... Naruto-dobe broke that weird thing with the numbers on it."

"You broke my cell phone?" Aoi yelled pointing at Naruto.

Naruto jumped back, "Well, it had a demon voice on it and... well I would never have done it if Teme didn't knock you out."

Aoi glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke was quiet for a second, "...He ate your sandwich..."

Aoi gasped, "you... You didn't!"

Sweat began to go down Naruto's forehead, "Ah hehehe well I was hungry and..."

Aoi jumped on Naruto, "You little brat! I was saving that for later!" She said pulling on his cheeks.

"Ahhh, Senseeeei Help me!" He cried.

Kakashi sighed and sat back on the couch, _This is going to be a looong day._

**Haha, Sorry it took so long to update! Writers block and stuff . I got stuck on a spot..**

**Please Read and Review! It helps me update faster~!**

**Also point out miss spelled words please... I write late at night for example I finished this at 4 in the morning hahaha. So yeah please do so I can correct it!**


	5. What's the' Yellow Flashlight?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does! I only own the Oc's**

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

**Note: It switches between First POV to Normal. Also Thanks for all the reviews! And for pointing out a few mistakes here and there (Which I corrected.) It shows you guys are actually paying attention to the story which makes me super happy. Please keep reviewing! And check out my Poll and vote ^^ It will be helpful!**

* * *

**No Clue**

Blood Madhatter

_What's the 'Yellow Flashlight?'_

Normal POV

Hana shifted under the cover's uncomfortably, _I can't believe they left! I sure hope we don't get in trouble..._ She pulled them over her head and blushed, I_ wanted to see Kakashi too..._ Suddenly there was a few taps on the window. Hana peeked over and saw her two buddies waving. She frowned and opened the window.

"What happened to, 'It will only take one minute'?" Hana questioned while holding her hips.

Moe and Rei made their way in, "We ran into Aoi... She found us out."

"Ms. Kill joy ended up catching us in the act but, we still got to see Kakashi-Kun!" Moe said happily, "I even gave him my cookies."

A ping of envy went throughout Hana's body, but she smiled and nodded.

* * *

Kakashi ended up prying Aoi off of Naruto before she could actually cause any damage. Naruto was now sitting on his couch next to Sasuke rubbing his face with teary eyes, "Women are so crazy..." Sasuke 'hn'd' in agreement. Kakashi ended up calming down Aoi, she sat on the opposite end of them frowning. Kakashi looked at her making her nervous.

"Well?" He asked.

Aoi sighed, "Sorry..."

"For?"

Aoi's eye twitched, "Sorry for attacking you over a sandwich... Even though It probably was a good one..." she muttered the last part.

_It was a pretty good sandwich,_ "Sure." Naruto said scratching the back of his head, _Just don't attack me again!_

"But you!" She said pointing at Sasuke who only glared, "My battery's almost dead now!" She held her iPod up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes making a vain pop out of Aoi's head, "Why you..."

Kakashi held his hand out in front of her, "Please don't attack him..."

"I wasn't going to attack him!"

Sweat-drop, _I hope she doesn't attack me now..._

Aoi sighed and sat back, "Whatever, what are you two doing here anyways?"

"Well," Sasuke said looking at Kakashi, "We wanted Kakashi to train us, he said he couldn't since he was watching you..."

Aoi raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't mind seeing you guys train... Right Hatake-san?" Aoi asked putting on a smirk.

* * *

Sweat-drop, "I guess It will be alright," Kakashi choked out. _My weeks going to just be full of fun..._

Aoi's POV

I knew it, he was trying to use me as an excuse to avoid training with these kids! Then again... They're pretty outrageous some times, like that little emo kid. How could he steal my iPOD! And that Naruto kid... Wait where is he?

"Where the heck did Naruto go?" I said standing up.

Both Hatake-san and Emo looked surprised, "The dobe was right here..."

Suddenly there was a choking noise inside the kitchen, "Oh great."

Naruto was holding his throat and spitting out some weird food, he then went to the sink and chugged down at least a quart of water before taking a deep breath, "WHAT THE HECK KIND OF FOOD DO YOU HAVE HERE Sensei! I think it's poisonous."

Hatake-san didn't look very pleased, "Why are you even eating my food in the first place?"

"That's not the point Sensei! You shouldn't have this laying around!" He said holding up a bag of Cookies.

For a moment I knew Hatake-san and me were thinking the same thing, _Was it really poisoned?_

"I'm not sure those are safe, maybe you should get checked out..." I said and that made Naruto turn a shade whiter.

Suddenly his stomach made a weird noise. He held his stomach and began to sweat a lot, "UUUUGH, Sensei, where's your bathroom!"

Hatake-san sighed and pointed, "Over there."

Naruto was gone in a flash and the sound of a door shutting echoed through out the small apartment. The poor boy, didn't know what was coming for him... It's probably Karma for eating my sandwich. I decided to take this time to observe the cause of this mess. I opened the bag and took out what Moe calls a cookie. It was almost black and oddly heavy. I threw it up and caught it before throwing it against the wall.

Hatake-san and Sasuke looked at me as if I was crazy but then they stared at the place I threw it. It caused a dent, "I can't believe he got a bit out of this thing..." I said picking up the piece I threw.

"Yeah but did you really have to do this to my wall?" Hatake-san asked gesturing towards the wall.

I put on an innocent smile, "Just put a picture over it or something, I'm sure it will be as good as new."

I ended up receiving a good glare from Hatake-san while Sasuke just shook his head.

Naruto entered the room a little out of it, "I think I feel a little better..."

Sasuke smirked, "Teaches you dobe."

"TEME!"

I rubbed my forehead, "Are they like this everyday?"

Hatake-san sighed, "You have no idea..."

I sighed, "I can see why didn't feel like training them while I'm here..."

Sasuke and Naruto stopped arguing and stared at Aoi, "What did you say!"

Sweat-drop, "Ah, anyways, where's your pink haired teammate?"

Naruto blinked, "You mean Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura? That was her name... Pink hair... Cherry blossom... Phft, original.. "Yeah... She doesn't want to train?"

Hatake-san and Sasuke made a face while Naruto blinked, "I don't know, when I ask her to train with me she just hits me..."

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Eh? She's a ninja that doesn't train?"

Sweat-drop, "..."

"..."

Hatake-san coughed and looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "I guess you guys better get Sakura, I'll meet you guys in an hour at the usual place."

I gave Hatake-san a weird look as the two kiddies left, does he really need an hour to get ready? He's already dressed and had already eaten. As soon as everyone left Hatake-san looked at me, "Let's go."

Blink, "Ah... Okay"

* * *

Normal POV

Hana, Rei and Moe were both carrying bag's of supplies with Suzume, Rei keep asking her questions about the academy while Suzume hesitantly answered. Hana on the other hand was staring up at the sky sky, Moe stared at her for a moment before asking.

"Is everything alright Hana? You seemed out of it for a while."

Hana was taken by surprised and almost dropped a few groceries, "Hu? What?"

Moe frowned, "Are alright?"

Hana laughed a little, "I'm alright, I'm just a little tired."

Moe sighed, "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Hana looked away, "I know..." _How can I tell her I like Kakashi too?_ She gripped the the bag's tighter.

Moe was about to say something till she saw something, "EH!" She pointed.

Hana blinked and looked to see Aoi leaning against the wall with Kakashi standing next to her. Aoi began to poke at Kakashi while he just stood there and took it. Aoi then took out a random marker and smirked. Moe narrowed her eyes.

"What is she up too?"

Hana squinted here eyes, "Does she always carry around that marker?"

Aoi began to stand a little too close to Kakashi, she put one hand on his shoulder and tipy toed to get a little closer. Moe and Hana's mouth dropped.

Fire began to erupt in Moe's eyes, "That little!" She dropped the bag's and stomped her way towards them.

Suzume was surprised, "Moe! Where do you think you going?"

Hana looked over at Moe and then at Suzume, "Sorry I'll go get her!"

Moe grabbed the back of Aoi's hoddie and pulled her away from Kakashi. Aoi ended up falling on her butt while dropping the marker at the same time. Aoi quickly got on her knees and rubbed her bottom, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!"

Moe grinned her teeth together, "What do you think you where doing to Kakashi!"

Aoi stood up and grabbed Moe by the collar, "I don't know what your talking about but you shouldn't just attack people like that you idiot!"

Hana caught up to the two quickly got in between them, "Just stop it and take a breather already! I'm sure Aoi has an explanation."

Moe was held back by Hana before she could get to Aoi who was brushing her cloths off.

Aoi picked up her marker, "I was just having a little fun while Hatake-san was doing something."

Moe and Hana blinked before looking at Kakashi. He had eyelashes and swirls drawn around his eye, "Aoi-san is a cruel cruel person..."

Moe glared at Aoi, "How dare you do that to Kakashi's face!"

Aoi almost laughed, "What are you worried about... That's fake Hatake-san."

"Fake?" the two said at the same time.

"Yeah, Hatake-san did something weird and suddenly there was two of him," Aoi explained.

"Shadow Clone," Hana said poking at Kakashi.

"You know about Shadow clone?," Kakashi's shadow clone asked.

"You forgot who you talking to. They're totally obsessed," Aoi whispered.

Moe's eye twitched, _I have a bad feeling she's saying something bad about me._

Hana looked up and saw they were at a cemetery, _Is he visiting..._

"Hana! Moe! What are you two doing?" Suzume yelled at her and Rei walked towards them.

The two froze, "Sorry!"

Moe sulked, "It's my fault, I thought Aoi was doing something weird to Kakashi..."

Suzume looked at Kakashi who had marking's on his face, she adjusted her glasses, "I see..."

Sweat-drop

"Let's go girls, have a nice day Kakashi-san, Aoi-san."

Moe and Hana sadly followed behind Suzume and Aoi waved while Kakashi sulked against the wall.

"How much longer are we going to be Fake Hatake-san? We're going to be late for your team meeting."

"I'm heading this way right now."

Aoi looked at the shadow clone, "Or... is your team already use to you being late?"

Kakashi smacked his face, _this girl is making me lose some face..._

The real Kakashi popped up and looked at his clone's face, "Your evil you know that?" and his clone disappeared.

"I had to do something while you where away. Fake Hatake-san didn't seem to mind," explained Aoi.

Kakashi nodded, "We should get going now..."

Aoi's POV

As we walked I couldn't help but stare at Hatake-san, He must have lost someone special to be visiting them for long periods of time. I began to bite my bottom lip, stupid curiosity! I want to ask but I don't want to get into his business. Maybe I can sly my way into it...

Before I knew it we were at a small bride... Truthfully I don't know why there's a random bridge with a small stream. Anyways, the little group didn't look to pleased at our arrival.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled pointing at Hatake-san.

"I was lost on the road of life..." Hatake-san responded.

I looked at Hatake-san in disbelief, what the heck! I don't remember that. I thought for a while and put two and two together, he doesn't want them to know? My head sulked down, if he doesn't want them to know there's no way he'll tell me.

"Let's head towards the training grounds and I hope you had a light breakfast."

"Sensei, it's already lunch time!"

"...Whatever, let's go."

Wow, these guys are good. I watched in disbelief as Naruto and Sasuke fought each other. Naruto made a lot of those fake people things, shadow clone's I believe, while Sasuke used his taijutsu and strange techniques. Unfortunately for Naruto his skills need a little improvement and Sasuke had the upper hand. I could feel my face puff up, this is kind of intense...

Naruto evidently fell to the ground after a punch to the face by Sasuke. Naruto was laying and the ground while Sasuke whipped some sweat away with a smirk on his face. What a show off..

I glared, "Come on! Beat the jerk Naruto! Even if you ate my sandwich!"

Out of no where Naruto attacked a very surprised Sasuke. I couldn't help but grin, "Yeah! Underage violence!"

I looked around and saw Sakura trying to improve her aim with some pointy weapons. Poor tree's their so abused here...

I looked over at Hatake-san, he seemed to be focused on his students but he looked at me for a second. I turned away, I really need to focus on my staring skills. Now to make it so it isn't awkward, "They teach kids these kind of stuff here?"

Hatake-san looked at me strangely, "It's normal here, you came from a strange place."

"Where I come from, only people who want to train like this do it... Most people don't really do it."

Hatake-san looked a little interested, "You seemed interested in it."

"Well, It was suggested by someone and I just went with it. After a while it turned out to be fun." After I stopped almost fainting that is.

I held my head remembering how I use to be, NEVER AGAIN!

"You had a Sensei teaching you how to control Chakra right?" asked Hatake-san.

I quickly pushed my thoughts away, "Ah yeah, but not much though, she had to whip me into shape."

I felt my face turn to horror at the thought. Flashback of Sensei making me run up very very long stairs over and over again and all the things I had to dodge, did she really have to use rocks!

"I see, so you didn't start till recently?"

"Well, about a few years ago."

It was silent for a second and looked away. Wow, he got information out of me so easily! I think I'm losing my touch. I looked back at him, I might as well do the same.

"By the way, was that picture in your room you and your team? The one when you where younger that is."

Hatake-san cleared his throat, "Yeah that was long ago." he said obviously uncomfortable.

I bit my bottom lip, what did I want to ask again? Hum... oh yeah the blonde guy!... Wait what about him again? "Ah, was the blonde guy your Sensei?"

Hatake-san looked at me surprised, or at least as if I was crazy, "You don't know who he is?"

I frowned, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't, "No why? Should I?"

He rubbed his chin, "He's the Yondaime, also known as the Forth Hokage and Yellow Flash."

As soon as he said Yellow Flash I thought of a flashlight, is that strange? Anyways, "Ahh... Hokage," I thought for a second, "What's a Hokage again?"

Hatake-san almost fell over, "They're the leader of the village..."

"Oh yeah," Now what did I want to ask about him again... "Why is he called the Yellow Flashlight?"

Hatake-san smacked his own forehead, "It's Yellow Flash..."

Sweat-drop, "Oh, sorry," I nervously laughed.

"You could say that the last thing you see before you die is a Yellow flash..."

I could feel myself pale, I do not want to run into that guy. Apparently my expression made Hatake-san chuckle, "He was so fast, all you see is a yellow flash, hence the tittle 'Yellow Flash.'"

Wow, what an interesting guy, "He sounds like a strong guy."

Hatake-san nodded, "He was one of the strongest people I've ever met."

I nodded and looked out and saw a mountain with faces on it, I noticed it before but I haven't really looked at it. It had four faces on it, the two at the end had the one Hokage guy on it and the last one was the Fourth. I stared and stared and it finally hit me. Why is the Third Hokage still the Hokage if there's a Fourth one... and didn't Hatake-san say 'was'? As in past tense? I slumped down, why do I always ask the wrong questions? Like that one time...

I was at a cash register and looked past the costumer and smiled, "Is that your grandma?"

The lady's mouth twitched as she held back a few snickers while the older lady looked at me pissed, "I'm her mother!" she said grinding her teeth. I could feel nervous sweats forming at my forehead as I quickly handed back their change, "H-have a nice day!"

Except I feel more bad about this then that horribly aged lady, "Sorry, I didn't know he was... Yeah."

Hatake-san looked at me surprised again, "You didn't?"

I shook my head, "Ah, No.."

Normal POV

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, _What a weird girl, she doesn't even know about Minato?_ _Either she really isn't from this world or has been living underground or under a rock her whole life. I find it hard to believe there's a world traveling jutsu or the possibility of it existing. _

Kakashi thought for a moment before looking back at Aoi who was consumed in Naruto and Sasuke's training. Suddenly a strange noise roared out of her stomach. Like a yawn it set of a chain of growling stomachs. Everyone began to look at Kakashi with wide eyes.

_I guess now is the best time to stop for lunch,_ "Be back here in an hour."

Everyone's faces lite up and in a flash Sakura clung to Sasuke, "Let's eat together Sasuke-Kun!"

Naruto gave Sakura a funny look, "Why are you hugging a log Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura blinked and in Sasuke's place was a log, "W-what!"

"I'll eat lunch with you Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura punched the back of his head, "No way!" and she ran off.

Aoi frowned, "Where are you eating Naruto?"

"Ichiraku's of course!"

"I'll eat with you if Hatake-san let's me."

Naruto's eyes brightened up, "Really?"

Aoi nodded and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi dug out his book and nodded, "Sure."

Naruto grabbed onto Aoi's hand making her freeze on the contact, "Let's go!" and he dragged her towards the ramen bar with Kakashi not far behind.

As they walked Aoi nervously walked as Naruto had a tight grip on her hand. Suddenly everything came to a stop as soon as Kakashi took a hold of Naruto's arm, "I think she could walk on her own from here."

Naruto blinked and let go, "Sorry Aoi, I guess." he said laughing a little.

Aoi finally relaxed and nodded, "Yeah, it's alright..."

The three finally made it too the Ramen Bar and quickly ordered. Naruto would talk constantly about his favorite ramen and how it the place made extremely good ramen. As soon as the food got to them Naruto dug in. Aoi was about to eat till something popped into her head, _Hatake-san has to take his mask off!_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry to leave it at a weird place XD I finished this chapter and now to write KHC's Chapter~ Please Review or point out some mistakes... Cause I looked it over and changed a lot of things and I might have missed something... So yeah**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It helps me write faster~**


	6. Hello, Little Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishomoto does.

"Talking"  
_Thoughts_

**Note: Sorry it took so long, I moved then moved back and all this junk Oh well ON WITH THE STORY. If I lost some people I understand -goes into dark corner and cries.-**

* * *

**No Clue**

by Blood Madhatter

**Hello, Little Boy**

Kakashi slowly let the scent of fresh ramen fill his nose before slowly taking a pair of chopsticks. He took his time to perfectly snap them a part while Naruto and Aoi watched. The edge of Aoi's mouth twitched. Just as Kakashi was going to reach for his mask he stopped and looked at the two.

They both were obviously staring at him making him uncomfortable. Aoi's mouth edge began to twitch.

"Will you just take your damn mask off already!"

Kakashi blinked while Naruto sulked down. Aoi grabbed onto her own hair, "Just do it already!"

Kakashi smirked, "You want to see what's under my mask?"

Aoi's head bobbled up and down.

He pulled down his mask and, "It's another mask."

Naruto smacked his forehead while Aoi stared. She stared and stared before frowning.

"You got to be kidding me..." She turned away, "Not cool," she said before slurping up her noodles, "I hope they didn't waste an episode on something like this," she mumbled at the end.

A sweatdrop went down Kakashi's head, "Ah..."

Naruto agreed before eating his own ramen.

Kakashi sighed and turned back to his food.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, two girls were clinging to him. One his pink haired team mate while the other the one and only flamed. He tried so many times to shake them off, but he, an Uchiha, couldn't even get these _girls_ off.

"Get lost weirdo! Sasuke-Kun in mine!" Sakura said as her face heated up.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Says you Pinky! Sasuke doesn't belong to anyone but me!"

Sasuke shivered, he knew if he said anything it would fall on deaf ears.

As Rei and Sakura got into a glaring war with poor Sasuke in the middle, Aoi, Naruto and Kakashi walked up. Aoi wanted to just walk around them but Naruto decided to step in.

"I don't see what's so cool about Sasuke-Teme!"

Aoi snorted, "Insane girls like boys who don't care about them and ignore them. Normal one's go for the good guys so don't worry about it Naruto." She said patting him on the head.

Naruto blushed and began to mumble something as he walked away. Meanwhile Sakura and Rei glared daggers in the back of Aoi's head, Rei was the only one to speak up.

"Who do you think your calling insane!" Rei said waving her arms.

Aoi sighed, "Well, I don't get why your interested in him," she pointed at Sasuke," who is obviously not looking for a relationship or..." Aoi smirked, "Is gay."

Sasuke, at that moment, almost choked while Naruto grinned. Sakura and Rei almost fell over before hissing at Aoi.

"Why you! How dare you call Sasuke-Kun... Gay," Sakura growled while whispering the last part.

Aoi shrugged, "He's not denying it..."

Sasuke began to form seals.

"Now Sasuke, you know better," Kakashi warned.

Sasuke just glared and grumbled before walking off. Naruto followed after him making side comments about the previous conversation while Sakura hissed and growled at him. Aoi was about to walk off until she noticed something.

"Rei, why are you... alone?"

Rei froze, "Well, it was totally an accident!"

Aoi narrowed her eyes, _let me guess... She saw Sasuke and got lost._

"We were in a crowd and someone pushed me! Thankfully Sasuke was there or I'd be all alone."

Aoi frowned _I guess I was right._

Kakashi sighed, "Let's get you back..."

Rei jumped up and began to ask Kakashi questions like, "Can I see your other eye?" or "Would you try a McFlurry?" and other weird questions like that. Aoi gave him a sympathetic look as Rei acted like a kid in a candy store.

"Rei!" Suzume yelled from a crowd as she fixed her glasses. Hana and Moe ran up and hugged the life out of Rei.

"You dummy! Don't wonder off like that!" Moe said hitting her over the head.

Hana looked at Kakashi and blushed, "Thanks for finding her for us!"

Suzume sighed, "I feel like I'm watching kid in the academy again." she mumbled to herself.

Thankfully the three were to distracted with each other to notice.

Hana smiled at Aoi, "Thank you too Aoi!"

Aoi blinked out of surprised, "Ah, sure... You should tell Rei to keep a distance from Sasuke... He has weird magical fire power and he looked tempted earlier."

Hana choked on air, "SO, you saw Sasuke hu?"

Rei froze on spot before smiling innocently, "Well, he found me! It was so nice of him to keep me company."

Aoi snorted making the three glare at her.

Suzume cleared her throat, "We should head back now before it get's to late for dinner."

Moe frowned, "Bye Kakashi Ah-San!" She said waving wildly.

Hana bowed as Rei skipped not far behind.

Aoi covered her eyes, _I feel like rainbow and bunnies are illuminating out of them, god my eyes._

Kakashi gave Aoi a weird look, "Are you feeling okay Aoi?"

"Yeah, I think I can withstand the rainbows..."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, _Yeah, she's not feeling okay._ "I guess we should head to the training grounds so you can sit down."

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

I couldn't help but stare stupidly with my mouth open. Alright... First of all I had to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or something cause you know.. Ninja's are like magicians. Anyways, turns out it's actually real! These little munchkins are walking UP a tree! Apparently they learned this recently and are getting more practice but still! Sakura apparently a master at it already... Which I find surprising since I rarely see her fighting Sasuke or Naruto.

Of course, being curious I had to ask and Sakura gave me an ear full. So let me try to sort this out. They use the aura or known as 'Chakra' by focusing it on their feet or something... And they have to have the right amount or they'll fall on their ass or some junk like that. Truthfully I only heard half the things she said... I sort of faded in and out now and then but I got back into it in the end. I guess that's why I sucked in school.

Basically chakra control is key, my sensei back home always told me to practice my aura but I haven't been able lately due to Kakashi... He might as well be my extra head since he never EVER leave's me alone. I think the only alone time I get is when I pretend to need to use the bathroom. I'm sure practicing that will be 'suspicious' in a ninja's book.

Then again, I already told Kakashi and the others I had training in chakra. NOT that I'm good at it, Sensei said I was above average in normal human preferences but I'm sure I'm like a social reject in this ninja world... Chakra wise.

I had the urge to try this out, _Hell no, I'm not going to look like an idiot in front of these four._ I imagined me taking one step and falling straight on my head. The horror.

I grabbed my head, _They'll think I'm even crazier..._

I looked up and saw Sakura give me a weird look. I glared and her head practically snapped the other way. Very smooth Sakura... Very smooth. Sasuke's glares are normal to me, I did kick him where it hurts. I'm still standing my my self-defense though. Naruto, being Naruto, was really trying to get up that tree before Sasuke. It wouldn't take a genius to know that Naruto and Sasuke are rivals. It seems Sasuke's one step ahead to my disappointment. After knocking me unconscious I'll forever be on Naruto's team even though he ate my sandwich... But it was pretty funny when he ate Moe's killer cookies.

Kakashi's pretty cool, he's standing upside down on a branch as if it was normal. The funny thing is his hair looks the same upside down as right-side up, haha. Anyways, this nice quiet training didn't last long...

In a distance I noticed a dust cloud forming and heading towards us at an alarming rate. Kakashi smacked his forehead, "Great..."

"KAKASHI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" I think my ears just popped.

"What is it this time Gai?" Kakashi asked as if this was normal... Is it?

I observed this man names Gai. I never knew people here rocked a bowl cut. I was hoping this due didn't exist here but it does. I wanted to poke at his eyebrows to see if they'd crawl off his face and his tight spandex showed places I hoped I'd never ever see but, over all it was his distracting pose that scarred me the most.

"I was just making sure you weren't slacking off! We all have such little time to be youthful!" Another pose, great.

I think he glanced at me, though it landed for only a second. This time I really hopped I looked like just another log.

"I didn't know you had another student! Why can I GAI, get more! I can handle 5 NO, 10 more!"

"I'm watching Aoi for a mission," Kakashi said pulling out his book.

"I see, this young boy is a mission."

Wait... Did he just call me... A BOY! I looked down at my cloths. Sure, they're pretty baggy but I like being comfortable... I looked at my chest, because of the cloths it looked as if I didn't have any. Sure my hair was a little messy, but that's only cause Kakashi doesn't have a brush! I mean look at his hair... He goes to sleep and wakes up with the same look! It's not my fault I'm short and hate milk. I felt the edge of my mouth twitch.

"Ah, Gai... Aoi is-" before Kakashi can even finish I felt my blood boil.

"Look here you green weirdo! I'm a girl got it. Next time you call me a boy I'll make so you'll have no choice but to be a girl! First I'll rip out your junk and feed-" Suddenly my mouth was covered by Kakashi's hand, the one he holds his dirty book with... Gross. I struggled to continue on with my rant but this masked jerk was to strong.

"What Aoi means is, SHE is a girl," Kakashi corrected.

Gai looked a little pale as he shakily pointed in a random direction, "Sorry, I think I'll go that way."

Kakashi nodded, "That would probably be a good idea."

In an instant he was gone and Kakashi finally released me. I brushed my cloths down and grind my teeth. I hate being confused for a boy, YES it happened before. I had no time to get all girly with work and school draining my day. I suddenly felt my head being patted. I looked up and saw Kakashi with his weird happy eye look.

"Don't worry about Gai, he has a one tracked mind when it's set on something."

My face began to feel hot so I quickly looked away, "Whatever."

* * *

**SORRY again, please review! ^^**


	7. If S Means Stupid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Note: Sorry it took so long! Man, thank you so much for the reviews! And I was like "Wow, this is getting a lot of views o.O" Then I find out it's in an C2. Which is awesome cause I never had a story in one before xD! Thank you!

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**If S Means Stupid**

_**No Clue**_

Blood Madhatter

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

So here I am... In a store, again. Looking at cloths, again. Why? Cause Kakashi felt bad about the whole you look like a boy incident and thinks buying me something would be nice. Not that I'm complaining I do need more cloths and maybe a brush and stuff.

"Can I help you with anything?" Holy-shit this lady scarred me.

A middle aged woman standing a little too close greeted me with a fake smile. Telling by the name badge I think she works here.

"Ah, no thank you." Jeez, they have these kind of people here too?

The lady gave me look, "Wow, you look like you need some new cloths and maybe some make up."

I frowned, I never wear make up... Not only is it time consuming I totally don't know how to use it.

"I said No-" "No worries young'in I'll make you pretty for your boyfriend out there." She interrupted with a giggle.

I look out and see Kakashi standing there lazily, as always, reading the same old perverted book. "Whoa, he's not my boyfriend he's actually-"

"Ooh, I see, not yet hu?" She said with a eery wink.

I have a feeling I'm not going to win with this lady, "Am I speaking a different language or something?"

"Now we need to do something with your hair and some natural looking make up would be good..." She said taking my hand and dragging me who knows where.

* * *

Some how the lady was able to brush my hair to where it actually looks presentable. She even tried to put a little cute clip in it but I refused like there's no tomorrow. Can you imagine me wearing a girly flower clip in my hair? Yeah, me neither. I looked back at the clip as she was putting something weird on my face, okay it was pretty cute... There's no way I'm wearing it though. Cute things like that don't match me.

"All done! Now for your cloths..." You mean the one thing I came in here for?

"Ahh..."  
"Hey this will look so cute on you!" She held up a frilly pink dress with green pokidots.

The lady quickly took it back once she saw the horrible look I was giving her, "Never mind too much hu?"

"Really? Look I just want normal cloths..."

"Okay, okay normal. I'll find you cloths that actually fit you." Before I can even say anything she disappeared into the clothing section.

Suddenly I felt a slight push behind me.

"Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention." I turned and saw Hana.

"Ah, it's okay Hana."

"Eh? H-how do you know my name?"

"What do you mean 'how do I know your name'?"

Hana started at me for a moment before her mouth dropped, "A-aoi?"  
"Well yeah..."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you for a moment."

Didn't recognize me- wait, what the hell did the lady do to my face!

"Well you look really cute, are you trying out make up or something?"

"Ah, well this lady was doing something to my face earlier..."

"You should try putting cute stuff like that more often!"

I blushed slightly, "Whatever I need to get out of here before she comes back with something even worse."

Wait, if Hana's here that means... I looked out and saw poor-poor Kakashi being tormented by Moe.

"There you are!" Damn, she found me, "I found you a couple things! Go go try it on." She said dragging me into one of those creepy clothing stations. Before she could cloths the door I reached out, "H-help meeee."

* * *

Okay, these cloths aren't that bad but it feels weird... "See, now you can actually see your chest." The lady said standing to close to me.

"Look, ah.." I glanced at her name tag, "Mika, I'm not really into these kind of cloths..."

"Nonsense, you said normal and these cloths are pretty plain. Wait try this dress on! It's simple, but still cute!" she said pulling out a white dress.

Dear god, save me, "I don't think so."

Before I can even resist she already pulled me into the dressing room.

* * *

I quickly grabbed Kakashi's arm and dragged him away from Moe who yelled after us but I didn't care.

"What the -" Kakashi said as he tried to get what was going on.

"I need to get away from the crazy store and that evil lady!" I said in a hurry.

Kakashi suddenly stopped making me stop since I was still stupidly holding his arm.

"...Aoi is that you?" He said staring at me all weird.

"Well, yeah... Why?" I said giving him a weird look back.

He quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat, "Well you look a little different."

"I knew it. She did something to my hair hu? Is it turning pink? Dear god I don't want to look like Sakura... You can probably sniper her from the other side of the world with that hair."

"What? No, you-"

"Oh, so she must have put clown make up on me or something.. Cause everyone was looking at me weird. Ever since she brought me into that weird room with all the colors and... smells. With all that make up and perfume in there I swear she was making running meth lab."

**Normal POV**

Kakashi sighed, _I don't think I'll ever win with this girl... _"No, nothing is wrong with you. You don't look like a clown and your hair isn't pink."

"Great, I was a little worried since you look a little started when you saw me," Aoi said with a small breath of relief.

Kakashi quickly put his nose back into his book knowing he's out of the red zone of 'Crazy Aoiness.' _This girl is so hard to please, it's even difficult complementing her._ Just as they were about to leave a familiar feeling spiked Kakashi's senses. _Not again..._

"KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Gai yelled while running full speed in his direction.

Gai quickly came to a stop and looked around Kakashi, "... Is that crazy girl gone?"

Obviously not noticing Aoi standing right next to him. Aoi's eye twitched, _Crazy? Who is he calling crazy, he's the one running like he's on steroids!_ Kakashi sighed feeling another threat illuminate off of Aoi. Before he could explain Gai spotted Aoi and in the blink of an eye he grabbed her hand causing her to freeze like a statue.

"Who is this beautiful flower?" he said planting a small kiss on her hand.

Aoi finally shook her self out of surprise and took her hand away, "You just met me earlier today and you already forgot?"

Gai blinked before the full realization hit him, "It's you!" he said taking a strange pose, "I forgot Rock Lee needed me to... GOOD BYE!" He finished before zooming off in the opposite direction.

"This day is just getting weirder but, I'm guessing this is normal day for you?" Aoi asked looking up at Kakashi.

"You have no idea," was all he answered.

"How can people wear these things?" Aoi asked pulling down her dress.

"Easy, they put it on and walk?"

Aoi glared, "Why, have you put it 'on' and walked?"

"No," Kakashi said sounding a little offended.

"Yeah, then shut up."

"Sorry, usually when people ask a question they answer it."

"It was a rhetorical question."

Kakashi did his usual shrug leaving an awkward silence.

"Kakashi-Sensei teach me some awesome Jutsu!"

Aoi almost jumped out of her skin, _Holy mother, this kid just teleported out of no where!_

"I thought you were going to train independently Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I was hoping you would-" and his eyes wandered to Aoi, "-Whoa, you actually look like a girl!"

Aoi's face began to turn red and she grabbed him and began to give him a nuggie, "What's that suppose to mean!"

"AH! SENSEI GET HER OFF ME!"

Kakashi sighed, _Why did I have to get caught up in this?_ "Alright kids, time out."

Aoi's eye's snapped at him,"Who are you calling a kid, old man?"

Naruto glared too, "Yeah!"

"Eh, you I can understand the shrimp but me?," Aoi asked waving Naruto off.

"SHRIMP! I'm going to become the future Hokage someday so you better watch it!"

**Aoi's POV**

He doesn't give up does he? "Hokage hu? I still don't know what that is but I'm sure it's something pretty important or whatever."

"EH! You don't know what a Hokage is! Only the most coolest, strongest and smartest ninja get to be that. They will be respected by all the village!" Naruto said getting overly worked up as always.

Hokage really do sound like presidents, "Hokage hu? Sounds troublesome to me." I sorta remember Hana telling me he wanted respect from the people because they hate him for having that thing in him.

Naruto gave me a weird look, "Your starting to sound like Shikamaru."

Who the heck's that? I don't know how to take that, "...Thanks?" Naruto shook his head.

I looked up and notices the face mountain and recognized a someone familiar, "Oh yeah, so that guy at the end's the Yellow... Yellow Flash!" I said snapping my fingers.

"The Fourth Hokage was the best! But I'm going to be way stronger them him!" Naruto said with a unusually large grin.

I looked up at him then back at Naruto, "You kind of look like him...Right Kakashi-San?" I said looking up at him.

Before Kakashi-san could even respond Naruto's eyes brighten up and he got loud again, "REALLY!"

"Well, it's kind of obvious, I mean-" suddenly my mouth was covered by a foreign hand. What the hell!

"Weren't you going to train or something Naruto?" Kakashi-san asked.

"Oh yeah, I better go so I can get stronger quick!" Naruto said walking off with an usually skip.

I quickly shoved Kakashi-san's hand off of me, Gross, who knows what he does alone with his perverted book and hands! "What was that for?"

"Let's just go," Kakashi-san said walking off.

Obviously he's avoiding this question for some reason. Maybe it's because it was about his sensei? I probably shouldn't ask about it anymore...Then again I'm curious about a few thing, Hana told me.

* * *

We arrived to Kakashi-san's apartment in no time and I sat on the couch setting my things down. What was it that Hana said before... About Naruto being a container? For something, J-j... I can't even pronounce it! Damn it. What was the thing even called anyways. It suddenly hit me and I looked straight at Kakashi, who was getting something out of the fridge, with the most serious face I could put on.

"Kakashi-san... I was wondering, what's a Kyuubi?" Kakashi-san almost dropped what seems to be a milk. Talk about butter fingers.

"What do you mean? Where did you hear that?" he asked sounding unnerved.

Opps, stepped on the wrong foot... "Well, Hana was telling me what this world was about, and apparently Naruto was a container or something and it was of 'Kyuubi' and that people apparently hated him for it but he wanted to gain their respect... At least I think that's how she put it. What's a Kyuubi and why would they hate Naruto for it? He doesn't seem like a bad kid."

Kakashi-san looked a little shocked, then again it's hard to tell since I could only see twenty percent of his face, "S-ranked secret, I think you should just forget about it."

I frowned, "If S means stupid then FINE!" I'll just ask Hana about it later then. I leaned back and looked up to see Kakashi-san. This guy is seriously trying to kill me, I swear I almost had a heart attack.

"S-ranked is the highest rank, so that means a breath about the Kyuubi and Naruto would mean death," he explained making me feel myself pale at the thought.

"Okay okay, I'll lay off," I said turning away from him. I'm still going to as Hana about it.

A knock suddenly came to the door, which is unusual cause from what I see Kakashi-san rarely has visitors... Unless it's those three, who don't even knock! They usually bust in acting like mad men. Kakashi-san seemed a little surprised himself and opened the door. I peaked the hind the couch only to see something being handed to Kakashi-san, a scroll... or tissue paper, really long tissue paper. The little meeting was quick within a minute and Kakashi-san opened this what I confirmed to be a scroll. I wonder if anyone hear ever heard of an envelope? Maybe if I invent one I'll make millions!

"Aoi-san... AOI" I blinked while Kakashi-san waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hu?"

Kakashi shoved the scroll in his pocket, "We have to meet at the Hokage tower in an hour."

I shivered, ending up there doesn't always end up good... First the guy who's name I don't remember interrogating me, then my sandwich goes missing... What do these people have for me next?

"Good, I can get this thing off," I said looking down at this dress. I'm surprised I keep it on this long.

"Why? It kind of looks cute on you," Kakashi-san said with a weird eye like smile that reminded me of an n.

It took me a while to process what he said and I felt my face get warmer then usual, "C-cute? Me? Cute things don't suit me!" I said quickly as I grabbed my bags and headed towards the bathroom. Cute! What the heck does that even mean?

**Normal POV**

Kakashi felt like smacking himself, _why the hell did I even say that._

Aoi peaked her head out and slipped into a normal purple long sleeved shirt that actually fit her nicely and black cargo pants. Her face seemed to be still a little flushed as she threw the beg to the side again while holding onto a dark blue jacket with the signature whirlpool sign on the side of the arms. Kakashi on the other hand keep his nose in his book. Aoi frowned.

"What's so good about that book anyways? I read a page and felt like throwing the book across the village."

"You read a page?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

Aoi stared at him blankly before nervously looking away, "I-it was laying around your house and I just happened to cross it... Yeah that's it!"

Kakashi looked at Aoi amused, "Maybe if you read the whole thing you'll see why I like it." and with that he threw her a copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

Aoi looked disgusted as she held the edge of the book with just two fingers, "No way! I'm not a pervert!"

"Yet you read the entire page," Kakashi said with a small chuckle.

Aoi threw the book straight for him, which he caught easily, "I-I just didn't know what was going on at first!" She admitted as her face lit up even more.

Kakashi looked at her a little confused, "Hasn't your parents ever told you about the birds and the bees?"

Aoi just looked down on the floor, "No, It's not like I know what THAT is, It's just Ah.. How can I explain it," She said scratching her head, "I guess you can say I never really had any real parents."

Kakashi was quiet for a second before asking, "Real parents? What does that mean?"

Aoi shifted uncomfortably, "Well... I never met my dad, and as for my mom... Well I haven't seen her since I was 10. Well it's more like she hasn't been my mom since I was 8."

Kakashi gave her a slight sympathetic look before asking,"Ah, so your a run away?"

"Look, I got over it already and it's more like a Non'ya."

"A what?"

"None yo business," Aoi said standing up.

Kakashi frowned under his mask, "Fine fine, if you don't want to talk about it... I won't make you."

"Shouldn't we head to the Hogy tower?"

"Hokage."

"Isn't that what I said?"

* * *

Moe, Hana and Rei were already sitting outside of the office with Suzume. Aoi and Kakashi arrive bringing an big smile to Moe's face, "Kakashi-san! …. And Aoi"

"Is it me or did she sound a little less enthusiastic with me?" Aoi asked Kakashi, who preferred not to answer.

Suzume rubbed her forehead and Kakashi glanced at her, "Rough day?"

"More like rough _days_."

"I can't imagine three Aoi-san's," Kakashi joked.

Aoi glared, "I can't imagine three lazy Kakashi-san's laying around reading porn."

Kakashi's eye went into the usual 'n,' "I'm sure the ladies wouldn't be able to handle three of me."

"I'm sure you'd clear the streets," whispered Aoi as she sat next to Hana.

Hana glanced at Aoi and back at Kakashi, "You two seem to get along."

"Depends on your definition of get along," Aoi said giving her a strange look.

Rei looked around, "I wonder what they want with all of us."

Aoi just sat back, "Probably going to kill us or something."

Hana, Moe and Rei tensed up, "W-what! Why?" Rei asked first.

"Well, would you believe this craziness? What if someone walked up to you and said 'I'm from a different world?" explained Aoi.

"Well, yeah," Aoi frowned at Moe and turned to Hana.

Aoi turned to Hana,"I forgot to ask a more normal person," Moe scowled, "What do you think Hana?"

Hana nervously looked away, "Well it is a little... Weird."

"Just in case I'd say your last words before you die," said Aoi.

The three looked at each other.

"Fine I'll say it! Aoi, I really don't like you," Moe confessed.

"Feelings are mutual."

"AND your a grumpy kill-joy who literally kills the fun of everything! Even in school you were... Were even weirder then us! I don't even think I've ever really seen you smile at anything. Your basically... Basically a... Ah..." Rei whispered something in Moe's ear, "YEAH! A less cute, girl version of Sasuke!"

"Moe!" Hana interjected, "Stop it!"

"Is that suppose to be an insult? A what? Sasuke? The duck-head kid? How am I even like him? I don't attack randomly people and I also don't quack," asked Aoi.

Moe grinned her teeth together, "Now I see why no one liked you!"

"Welcome to the real world and now I'm starting to see why no one liked you too," said Aoi.

Moe's face began to redden, "Why I odda!" She said jumping towards Aoi. Thankfully Hana was in the middle and grabbed her before she could even get her hands on Aoi. Kakashi and Suzume finally decided to interject the four.

Suzume held Moe back, "I think it would be best if we wait in different rooms."

* * *

Kakashi nodded and directed Aoi out of the waiting room.

"Well, I see your not good friends with them after all," said Kakashi, "Or your really good at acting."

"I don't have friends don't need'em," Aoi said taking a seat in the nearest chair.

"That conversation seemed a little rough, why do you think you don't need friends?"

"Eh, I've handled a lot of Moe's in my life," Aoi shrugged, "Just another short tempered idiot and I never needed any, I'll probably just get stabbed in the back or something."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, _She is starting to sound like Sasuke._

"Hatake-san, the Hokage is ready," Said a voice behind a cracked door.

Kakashi nodded.

**Aoi's POV**

I entered the room and could feel Moe's glare even without looking. I glanced at her for a second. What is she trying to do? Make my head explode? Probably. Anyways, the poor Hokage-sama's desk was still filled with papers, is it me or did it get bigger from the last time I was here? I looked around and spotted someone new. He had long pail blond hair and greenish blue eyes.

"I see we're all here, I'd like you to meet. Inoichi Yamanaka." I looked to see Hana, Moe and Rei looking a little nervous... This doesn't look good.

"He specializes in intelligence gathering and will look into each of your minds and finally get the truth," this Yamanaka guy gave everyone a little wave... Wait what did the Hokage say?

I raised my hand like an idiot, "What do you mean look into our minds?"

"As in he'll go into our brain to see if we're telling the truth stupid," replied Moe.

I bit my lip, how the hell do you do that!

"It's simple I'll just go through some memories to find the truth," Yamanaka explained.

I tensed, w-what if he goes through the wrong memories I can't even disagree or I'll seem even more suspicious I'm really going to hate this.

"Hum, who should go first,"

No, don't everyone jump up at once now. Yamanaka looked around and saddily his eyes landed on me.

"What about you ah...?" Of course! Always me.

"A-aoi... Aoi Manami," someone please save me!

* * *

**HELLO! Decided to stop here... I wanted to write a lot D: Hope you enjoy it and please review! Also if there's a mistake please point it out, I'm still horrible at grammar XD and often accidently repeat words.**


	8. Obviously not THAT impossible

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

_Thoughts_

**EDIT:** HOLY I Had so many mistakes in this chapter thanks for pointing it out!

**Obviously Not THAT Impossible**

No Clue

_Blood Madhatter_

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

"_Aoi, I don't have time for this! Just watch some TV or something." she said as I tapped her shoulder. I sighed, as she continued to talk on the phone. After all the courage I gathered to finally tell her I get ignored? I look at the calender, two more weeks and I'll be 12. But...What does it matter? I ask myself as I sat on the couch. Where are brownies when you need them. I look down and notice my stomach. I seriously need to lose weight... I look around and see HIM enter the house and quickly bring my knees to my chest._

_How I can go do something like that when I can barely go outside. My eyes turn to the TV and the remote. I clicked through._

_Strange characters appeared, one with bright orange jacket, the other a pink haired girl and another a dark haired boy with a strange symbol on his back. "Next time on Naruto-" Click. The TV suddenly shut off. I looked back and saw him starting at me with THOSE eyes I quickly turned away as my skin began to crawl._

"_Aoi, it's late you should head to bed," he said laying his disguising hand on my shoulder. I quickly flinched and stood up without saying a word. When will I wake up from this nightmare?_

* * *

Damn, the light is so bright. Will someone please turn the damn sun off? I turned and moaned. I can hear a small and quiet beeping. Why do I feel so tired? I shoved the blanket over my head and tried to shift to a more comfortable spot... Wait... This seems weird... Different. My eyes shot open and everything seemed blurry and white. I tired to get up but my body felt like pins and needles. My voice it self seemed quiet and wouldn't listen to me. Finally, I was able to move a little and my vision cleared. I was in a strange room and as I scrambled to get out. Instead, of course, I fell on the floor bringing down whatever was on the desk next to me. Which happen to be a tray with water on it. Great, cold, wet and in a strange place, AGAIN! I scrambled over under something holding my knees to my chest. I closed my eyes, maybe I'm just dreaming again... Please be dreaming. I opened them again and could hear annoying noises. The beeping I heard earlier turned into a long annoying noise. I finally calmed down and looked around.

A hospital room? What the... Maybe that whole Naruto thing was a dream? I looked at my arm and notice I was lightly bleeding... IV's were in my arm. Sick, I hate things being all in me. Especially needles. It didn't take long for someone to rush in and freak out at the missing body. Maybe if I'm quiet they won't notice me but, of course I was easily noticed.

"Oh, thank god. I thought you ran away or something," said a elder lady. She had strands of gray hair and was wearing a hospital uniform, "What are you doing under there?" she asked holding out a hand.

What would you do if you woke up in a hospital! I hesitantly took her hand and she helped me up. Sadly my legs were still jelly, "Where am I? How long was I sleeping?"

"A few days, and you're at the hospital, you fell into a little coma and was just regaining your energy," She said plopping me on the bed and checking my pulse.

Just a little coma from what! I wanted to ask but keep quiet, "I had a weird. Dream... I was in a strange world with these... What there called... Ninja's and these three girls were crazy obsessed who were so weird," I explained as she laid me back down.

"Well-" before she could even talk a light knock came to the door, "Hold on. Stay in bed."

And she disappeared.

Thank god, that was just a dream... Who would have believed something as crazy as falling into a weird Naruto world? I asked myself as I stared at the wall.

"I see your finally awake."

I felt my skin grow goose bumps. I quickly sit up to see, "K-kakashi!"

"Yo!"

I pinched myself, Ow. Please tell me I'm just seeing this. Yes, just seeing things from the hospital junk they put in my body... That's all.

"What are you doing?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Trying to wake up."

Kakashi was quiet for a moment before speaking, "Maybe you should go back to sleep."

"What are you talking about I am sleeping. This is just a crazy dream I thought up to escape my sad reality."

I heard him sigh, "Your not a sleep. You've been sleeping for two days after Inoichi accidentally used too much of your chakra to get inside your head."

He's not kidding... "Are you serious?"

Kakashi sat in a seat on the side of the bed, "Yep, looks like your cleared... Well sort of."

I frowned, "Cleared? Of what?"

"Looks like the four of your stories checked out. Other then an odd detail no one could explain."

I blinked, "What?"

"When he looked at the point in all of your minds about the jutsu you four used-"

"THEY used."

"... They used, it seemed like it was altered."

Is he tired to make me sound stupid? "What? How?"  
"I'm not sure... The jutsu was blurred from all of your minds so It wasn't readable. Even from all the other times the other three seen it."

I frowned and glared at him. Why doesn't he just tell me? "Sooo?"

"So they think someone else was with you. They went into all of your minds and blurred the Jutsu."

"So your saying... There was someone else with us?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Can someone other then Yamanaka even do something like that?" This is sucks, does that mean someone's been messing around in my head too!

"His family specialize in it but I'm sure they have nothing to do with it... I haven't known anyone else to do it unless..."

I bit my lip as he did these stupid suspenseful pauses.

"Unless someone knew how in your world and set it all up."

"Your kidding..." Kakashi shook his head, "This is crazy..."

"Yep, now that you and the others are awake we can all have a little discussion."

"Wait, they woke up before me?"

"It seems the three have a little more charkra then you so they weren't as exhausted as you."

Well, that's embarrassing, "Oh..."

"I'll be outside," He said leaving.

Wait what?

…

The nurse did a weird glow thing with her hands and said I was fine. They shoved me out of the hospital in what seemed like two minutes in fresh new cloths Kakashi-San seemed to have nicely brought over. The worse part is... It's that stupid dress! I seriously almost walked out of the hospital in those hospital cloths but, they pretty much ripped them off of me. I walked out slumped over, stupid Kakashi-San. When I walked out and saw him I could see the laughter in his eyes. I knew he enjoyed my pain.

"You're a bastard you know that."

"I see you're better," He said with a sick humorous tone.

"Tried... But not tired enough to claw your eye out," I whispered, "Can I please change! I'm tired and cold and starting to have murderous intentions."

Kakashi sighed as if this was my fault, "I guess..."

* * *

We were in the Hokage... Hoookage yeah that's right. Hokage tower again. They finally smartened up and keep Moe as far away from me as they could, they even told us no fighting since we're alone in the waiting room. For some reason she had a smug look on her face when I looked up at her.

"What? Is something on my face?" I finally decided to ask.

"Other then your face? No," I already feel like smacking her. If only I wasn't so tired.

"Then stop giving me that weird look."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about how they said I have higher chakra then you and couldn't help it," she said with a creepy smile.  
"Good for you," I said in a monotone voice which seemed to piss her off.

"What? Didn't you hear me, I have way more chakra then you! I didn't even pass out."

"Moe..." Hana warned.

I sighed, "Wow, I got two days of sleep you didn't, like I said. Good for you."

Moe growled and folded her arms before finally turning away from me. I hate it when people stare at me, freaks me out.

"So, how are you feeling?" Hana asked nicely.

"Tired..."

"Oh..." She said awkwardly.

"I wonder what they have planned for us now that they know we're telling the truth," Rei said breaking the ice.

I was curious about that too..

"What, no 'well probably get killed' junk, Aoi?" Moe asked.

I glared, "I'm surprised they didn't tape your mouth shut yet, ya know, since you can't seem to shut up."

Moe stood up but thankfully someone opened the Hokage door, "Please step in." Good, I don't have the energy to beat Moe up.

Hana and Rei stood in between Moe and myself. It seemed she was still angry about my comment. I looked around and saw Kakashi, no Suzume? But I landed on Yamanaka. I couldn't help but glare, he seemed to notice and avoided eye contact. Who just puts a person in a two day coma? The Hokage cleared his throat before speaking.

"I was wondering if either of you have anyway of explaining the altered memories?"

All of us shook our head.

"So, neither of you four know anyone suspicious with strange abilities?"

Wait maybe... No impossible, we all shook our heads again.

"Hum.." The Hokage said shuffling some papers.

"I was wondering," I looked surprised as Hana spoke up, "Does this jutsu exist here? I mean... Is there any way to know who created it?"

The Hokage took a large puff of his smoking thing before speaking, "This jutsu, like most odd jutus like this, was considered a myth. Time traveling... Alternate Worlds, impossible," Obviously not THAT impossible, "But-"

The air seemed tense and he continued his story, "There was a rumor about something like this..." Even Yamanaka and Kakashi seemed surprised at this as the Hokage talked, "A very old rumor about the Haruka clan, unfortunately they always move place to place, the last any of them were seen was in Iwagakure" I felt a little hopeful, "The other unfortunate part is they were all found dead," Well, he could have started out with that!

Moe looked confused, "All of them?"

"After the last war the Haruka clan was lessening... That clan was mostly made up of men and it was rare for a woman to be born so they were a very small clan. When their place was searched it seems there jutus was pre searched through and one that was in a special volt was missing."

The three looked at each other, we all knew what each other was thinking and a word of it didn't need to be spoken of.

"Hokage-sama, there's no way that could even real, can it?" Yamanaka finally asked.

"You, yourself looked through their minds and told me what you saw," he answered.

Yamanaka opened his mouth but quickly shut it.

Rei raised her hand, "Does this clan have a specific look? Like, the Uchiha and stuff?"

"They had multiple traits and never married in the family due to low female count."

Rei frowned, "What's so special about this clan anyways? Other then the Jutus?" Wow, Rei actually has some good questions...

"It's hard to be sure but rumor says they have a different chakra then anyone else... Like a signature chakra, they say every now and then one would be born with such large amount they were like a long lasting battery. Which is useful for long fights if they knew how to control it... Then again this of course is a rumor." Wow this is just crazy, then again. Everything this past week has been pretty crazy.

"So... When and who killed them off?" Hana quietly asked.

"Hum... From what I heard... Nineteen or eighteen years ago I can't really be specific and who, nobody knows," Moe and Hana looked surprised.

"We're both eighteen," Moe said pointing at herself and Hana and then looked at me, "Oh... And I guess her too."

Jeez, why is she trying to get me involved in this! I gave her a good glare.

The Hokage gave a small sigh, "We will look this up, in the mean time we made up arrangements... Some food and money for all of you. Finding place and a job on the other hand is up to you. If you have any additional information report it to my office, we're done. Ask the front desk and they'll provide you with what you need." Sigh, thank god this is over. I can finally stop watching my back... Not that I won't stop I but, still.

**Normal POV.**

The four girls left the room and the Hokage sat alone with Inoichi and Kakashi, "I'll get someone to watch over them from the shadows for a while. Just in case... I'd like it if you two pass by them or anything to keep an eye out." the Hokage said signing a few papers.

The two bowed, "Yes Hokage-Sama."

* * *

"Oh my god! I can't believe this is actually happening!" Rei said outside along with Moe and Hana.

Moe couldn't help but grin as she started at her vouchers, "We better find a place first!"

Hana looked around and saw Aoi leave the building, "Oh, Aoi!"

Aoi stopped in her tracks before sighing and turning around, "Yes?"

"Well I was wondering.. Maybe you can stay with us till you find a job?" Hana asked making Aoi raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT!" Rei and Moe yelled.

"Ah-" Aoi started off before getting interrupted.

"Are you crazy Hana! Why would you want her with us! Specifically in my presents?" Moe yelled.

Aoi put her hand up but Hana continued, "Well, it would probably be easier if we all worked together till we all find stability."

Moe and Hana began to go back and forth before Aoi spoke up, "Look, thanks but no thanks, "Hana and Moe looked surprised, "I'm use to living myself and I'm sure me and Moe will kill each other or something so later," finished Aoi while walking away.

Moe sighed with relief, "Your too nice Hana."

Hana put on a small smile, "I guess... We should get something to eat first!"

"Yes!" Rei said jumping up, "Let's go to Ichiraku's!"

….

**Aoi's POV.**

That was a close one, imagine... Me with them! I don't even want to imagine the chaos. Now all I need to do is find a cheap place. I took out a map the hospital gave me. Ugh, so tired... Now I have to walk all around this village... Suddenly, I remembered my things at Kakashi's. Great... I need to get my things from there too. Grooooooowl, I felt my stomach rumble and winced. I need solid food. The only place I ate at out here has been-

"ACK!" I was suddenly on the ground with something on top of me.

My head... My body... Why does this world want to kill me?

"Watch where your going!" said a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes to find a familiar rude kid, "What the hell Naruto!" I asked as I pushed the kid off.

Naruto jumped up and brushed his cloths off, orange cloths... "Well, I was running away till I bumped into you." He said acting like it's my fault.

I got up and sighed. Might as well ask him were to get food, "Since your here,where can I get food?" his eyes lit up for a second, "NOT Ramen!" and quickly died.

"Why not! It's the best!"

"Ah, for one thing-"

"There that brat is!" said a very tall creepy man. Naruto's face fell and I raised an eyebrow as the man continued, "You owe me big time for the items you broke!"

"It was an accident! That guy pushed me into it!" Naruto explained. Man, why am I still standing here?

"Don't lie to me, demon!" I noticed Naruto flinch at the word, "In my old country they'd cut off a hand for something like that" Are you serious, a hand?

"I'm NOT lying!"

The man began to reach for Naruto and I finally decided to jump in... Much to my brain yelling at me not too, "Whoa, old man," The guy glared at me, "Can't we come to some agreement? I'm sure Naruto didn't mean to maybe he can-"

"It's none of your business shrimp! Get lost," he said brushing me off before turning back to Naruto, talk about rude!

I frowned I really hate being called shrimp, then again it is a delicacy, "What the hell did he break?"

The man snorted, "He fell on a whole bunch of new shipment of toys!" he held up the ugliest toy I've ever seen in my life.

I felt my mouth twitch before a laughter escaped, "Your kidding right? This? I think Naruto did you a favor. Ha-ha," Naruto even found that a little amusing.

My laughter was cut short as I saw the man's face grow a very distrusting red. Maybe Moe and all those other people are right, I need to learn to shut up.

He grabbed my arm while putting on the scariest face, "Maybe both your hand will do."

We both paled and I reacted quickly, "Let... Me GO!" I said kicking were the place don't shine causing him to let go in pain while kneeling in fetal position.

Naruto quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me off.

Naruto just keep running and running as we passed through many restaurants I really wanted to stop at but he wouldn't even listen to my stomach, which is practically eating me from the inside. I took a deep breath since Naruto decided to drag me to the other side of the village. For some reason the world was spinning and my vision was blurry. Before I knew it I was on my knees.

"Aoi-Kun! Are you okay!" Do I look okay?

"Not really... I did just got out of the hospital a few hours ago," I said taking a seat off the the side as people passed by without even a glance.

Naruto looked a little panic before holding out a hand, "Well my place is near by, we can hang there! I have food to thank you for well... You know."

I sighed and took it, I really didn't want to get involved with what three obsessed girls would call 'main characters' but my stomach was thinking for me this time, "Okay..."

We arrived to a normal apartment complex, it wasn't like Kakashi's because it was a little more beaten up. From the inside it was even more beaten up. I don't even want to talk about Naruto's. Let's just say I really had to suppress my urges to clean. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, since his cloths were pretty much everywhere. He quickly picked them up. He opened up the cupboard to reveal, what a surprise, Ramen.

"Naruto... Do you have anything else?"

Naruto looked up as he pulled out a few cups, "Hu? Nope, well... There is that gross stuff Kakashi brought me a few days ago in the fridge."

I opened the fridge with my eyes closed ready to take whatever he found gross, "Wait... Vegetables. You think vegetables are gross!"

Naruto shivered at the site of them making me frown, "They're good for you, for your information."

"Yeah yeah!" he said setting his newly hot bowl of ramen on the table.

Due to my hunger I ate the veggies raw, "So... Why were you at the this so called toy store?"

Naruto sighed, "I wanted to get a new wallet... My frog wallet broke," he said digging out the a very cute frog with a ripped back.

"Oh, that' easy to fix if you have some thread," I said taking a bite of carrot.

"Really!" I nodded.

…...

After the frog he ended up convincing me to fix some parts of his crazy orange jacket and a few other things.

"Wow, your pretty good at this," said Naruto watching over my shoulder, "Usually when I try I end up poking myself a lot."

I looked up thinking of the time that happened to me as I tried to fix all my ripped cloths that were too big and in the end my fingers had band aids all over. "It just takes practice..." I said finishing a stitch, "Here you go."

"Awesome! It's like it was like nothing happened," he said observing my work.

I couldn't help but smirk a little and then I finally got another look around, "Naruto... Have you ever heard of a vacuum?"

"I'm to busy with ninja stuff," he answered looking smug. I frowned.

"How can you be a ninja when you can't even clean! Kakashi-San's place always looks clean," I lied.

Naruto looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, He even said, 'Only cool ninja's keep things organized," I seriously think he might say something as stupid as that.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, "Damn it!"

I smirked again as he began to pick up whatever trash he could find. Kids are so easily to manipulate.

After a good couple hours with a little of my help, the place actually looked livable, "Wow, you can even see the floor." My eyes wandered outside, "I-it's already dark out! Damn it. I really wanted to find a place by today." I sat down and laid back staring up at the ceiling. This sucks.

Naruto grabbed his chin before speaking up, "Hey! There's a few places in this building. It's really cheap!"

Did he say Cheap! Cheap is my native language! "Really? Great, that was easy."

"Now you can help me clean all the time!" he said putting an arm around me without my permission,. Why does everyone do that? I sat back feeling accomplished till I began to think about it...

Me, living in the same building as Naruto, Aka the main character mean's me being involved with... this. Darn, so close... Knowing Hana, Moe and Rei, they'll probably be all over him. I stood up, maybe if I leave now without looking back I can still get out.

"Leaving already Aoi-Kun!" Darn, I looked back.

Naruto had a strangely sad look in his eyes, weird I thought he'd hate me for almost beating him up over that sandwich.

I give up,"Well, I was thinking of getting the place then getting my junk at Kakashi's," Why do I always fall for the same look?

"Cool! Do you want me to go with you?"

I looked up at his hair, "More like you need a bath kid."

Naruto pouted, "But!"

I glared and he quickly shut up and mumbled something I couldn't hear as he walked towards the bathroom., "Yeah yeah, later kid!"

* * *

Thankfully the landlord had a few rooms left. It was about the same size as Naruto's and everything was functional. Other then the dirt it was perfect! I already made my way towards Kakashi's, god I hope he's home. All I need is my stuff then I'm free, sweet freedom.

"I can't believe there's no work at Ichiruka's! I was getting my hopes up," Holy, I quickly turned to a corner.

"Me too, I guess we better get to the new place it's getting a little dark out." I can't believe they found a place before me!

Hana, Moe and Rei walked by chatting it up as always, I only hope they live as far from me as they can. Knowing Moe she's probably wishing the exact same thing, I finally snuck past them till they were out of site. Today just hasn't been my day...

"Hey SHRIMP!" And it's getting even more worse.

I turned and saw the toy man giving me the killer scary face, well running will probably make me sick again but I'd rather keep my hands. Suddenly, I was in a chase. Thankfully I had the underhand since the guy was a little overweight, that is till I felt dizzy again and had to slow down. I even tripped! Damn invisible log. I looked back to see the toy man closing in. I closed my eyes ready for whatever the creep had for me.

"Can I help you sir?" I blinked and looked up, Kakashi?

The toy man was catching his breath before speaking, "This shrimp attacked me!"

"WHAT! Your the one-SLKDJD" Before I could continue Kakashi covered my mouth, I hope he washed his hands.

"Sorry, Aoi's a little... Special," WHAT! "You see, she has these anger issues. I'll be sure this doesn't happen again. Right Aoi?" He asked giving me a eye smile.

I responded by biting his hand making a vain pop out, "As you can see... She's a little feisty."

The guy clenched his teeth, "I don't want to see her and THAT in my store, got it!" He said looking at me.

I just snorted and looked away as he left.

Kakashi sighed, "What did you do this time?"

"Me! I didn't do anything! He's the one that grabbed me threatening to cut my hand off." I argued.

"Why would he want to do that?" he asked not amused.

"Well... Naruto kind of bumped into me, much to my dismay, and this guy was running after him cause he apparently knocked over some junk cause some guy pushed him into it. Anyways, I insulted his toy and he grabbed me so I kicked in him in the well... I kicked him and ran away."

Kakashi rubbed his temple, "I see Naruto..."

"It's not his fault! The guy didn't even give Naruto a chance to explain himself!" I found my self defending the kid. Sure, he pretty much dragged me all over the place and I'm now banned from some place I don't even know of but, he's still a kid. Plus that toy was really ugly.

Kakashi's gaze softened, "Okay, I get it. Shouldn't you be laying down not running around? You just got out of the hospital."

"I wish but I still have stuff at your house."

"Ah, you already found a place."

"More like I was almost forced into it... The kid gave me the eyes."

Kakashi gave me a strange look, "Naruto?"

"Yeah, after dragging me into that ordeal he decided to pay me with food, aka instant ramen and after he said there was cheap rent there so I ended up staying in the building... Plus he gave the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but agree."

Kakashi sighed, "Alright, so your stuff?" I nodded as he helped me up, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, thanks." I'm not that weak, damn dizzy again.

I ended up unintentionally leaning on Kakashi making him give me an amused look, "Are you sure? I can carry you princess style if you'd like."

I felt my face heat up, "N-No way!" I quickly pushed myself up. It's really not my day... No more like not my week.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	9. Please No More Sob Stories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

_Thoughts *when it's normal pov*_

**Note:** I usually read over before I post but last time I didn't and I had a lot of mistakes(Then again I always have mistakes.) Thanks for pointing them out cause I finally got around to it. I always write late at night, I don't even know why hahaha but, I end up writing like I'm crazy and thanks for the reviews! Also some asked if it's getting the normal plot line and the answer is yes I just wanted to get this 'over viewing the suspicious people' to an end. XD Sorry for taking so long to update!

**Please No More Sob Stories**

No Clue

_Blood Madhatter_

…

**Aoi POV.**

Kakashi-san, apparently is trying to be nice... More like suspicious! If I was him I'd be trying to get rid of me as fast as I could. Then again that's me. It was a quiet walk... At first, but you know me. I can't shut up some times.. Am I starting to turn into Moe? Please say no, wait... Why am I talking to myself? I think the hospital stuff is still in my system. I've been hanging around too much people lately.

"So..." Kakashi glanced back at me, " You seem strangely neutral to this crazy predicament..."

"Well... I seen stranger things. Much stranger," he said looking out into the distance.

"Wow, for some reason I believe you." I don't even want to know what he seen. In the past few days I seen a talking dog and people walk up a tree. That's enough one normal person could take in a year much less a week. Did I just call myself normal?

It didn't talk long for us to get to where I live. Feeling a little paranoid I decided to ditch him at the building entrance much to his 'politeness.'

"Oh, don't forget to water your plant. Seriously, I don't even know how it's still alive. Oh yeah, and don't forget to feed yourself too I guess," he gave me a look, "Nice knowing you later!" I seen him wave before I ran off.

That was close, maybe if I cut the cords with these people I can try to live normally till someone takes me back home. Also, I'm a little suspicious of Kakashi... He seemed unnerved that I was living in the same building as Naruto... Wait, doesn't that make me more suspicious!? Darn, I dug my own grave. WELL, Naruto did. I set my stuff down on the table and collapsed on the bed. Finally, back to good old number one... I thought closing my eyes. It was quiet. Really quiet. Weird... Why does it feel so weird now? I got up and looked out into the living room and saw an empty couch. Strange, really strange.

…...

I wake up to find out I over sleep. ME oversleep. That is new, then again it probably was from being in a hospital and running around, well dragged around. I sat around organizing things to make this place a little more.. .Livable aka cleaning pretty much cleaning everything to the last crack. I don't know why but I hate being dirty. Now that I think about it Kakashi's place is probably going to end up a mess again. Ninja's have such lazy habits. Wait, why am I even thinking about Kakashi? It's none of my business... Damn, I thought about him again... Maybe if I got food in me this craziness will go away.

After I got some food I even made too much breakfast! Now I'm here... With too much cooked eggs. I really hate wasting food, it's like wasting money. Maybe Naruto... No, I can't get involved with him anymore. He's probably eating ramen again. No wonder why he's so short, well I probably shouldn't talk.

Knock Knock.

What the heck!? I cautiously opened the door. Speaking of the devil.

"Hey Aoi! I'm glad this was the right one," Naruto said pushing past me.

"Oh, Yes, Sure! Come right in," I hope he knows what sarcasm is.

"Cool, can I have some!?" He asked pointing at the food as I shut the door.

"Sure, have it all I already ate."

Without even a thought he chowed down. I sat across from him as he began to speak with food in his mouth, "Whoa, this place is clean," he finished by swallowing his food.

I felt my face crunch up, "You know it's rude to eat with your mouth full."

"Hu?" He said while chewing food.

"I said it's rude to chew with your mouth full, I don't want to see your chewed food!"

"Okay okay, jeez."

"Hasn't your parents ever taught you manners?"

His eyes quickly lost it's brightness as he finished eating, "I'm an orphan."

Wow, nice going Aoi. You really do need to learn how to shut up, "Oh, Sorry..."

"Eh, it's okay I never really met them anyways." Oh, so he's one of those orphans.

"Well, I knew my parents and they sucked," why did I just blurt that out?

Naruto gave me a weird look, "What do you mean?"

"Ah, well... Let's just say they weren't very good people but moving on, shouldn't you be training or something?"

"Oh, Kakashi's always late!" That lazy bastard...

"True... But that doesn't mean you should."

Naruto pouted, "I guess so..."

"I'm leaving too so let's get out of here," I picked up my keys and a few extra cash.

Naruto gave me a curious look, "Where are you going?"

"WELL, if you have to know I have to find a job."

"At least you don't have to find stupid evil cats that ALWAYS run way and attack you or pull weeds from gardens."

"... Do you get paid?"  
"Well, yeah."

"Then shut up."

Naruto continued to blabber on about low missions and Iruka as I tried to find a newspaper or whatever they use here to find a job. I only nodded as he continued to ramble on.

"Aoi and Naruto?" Jezz, this isn't a good start to my day.

"Moe," I tried to say that nicely but it ended up as a snort.

Moe frowned and fold her arms, "Why are you hanging around with her, Naruto?"

Naruto gave her a weird look, "Do I know you?"

I felt like laughing as Moe almost fell over, "O-oh sorry, my name is Moe Takashi,"

Naruto only continued to observe her, "Is this your friend or something?"

Now that made me laugh, "Ha, nope."

Moe's eye twitched, I don't know why. I'm sure she feels the same way about me.

"Oh..."

"Well, I'm trying to find a job so, later!" I said trying to walk past her.

"Oh yeah! Then after Iruka bought me ramen at Ichiruka's and this time I got pork and-"

"Naruto, shouldn't you be meeting some people?" I finally interrupted.

"Ugh, Kakashi-Sensei's probably still not there." I glared, "OKAY Fine, I'll go. Later Aoi-Kun!" and he ran off.

I never heard so much about ramen in my life. I bet that kid could write a book, "Aoi! Wait," now what does she want.

I stopped and turned around, "Yes?"

Moe looked back and forth, "Wanna talk somewhere private?"

"Not really," I don't want her to jump me. What if her henchmen are just waiting to ambush me.

I can tell I'm really annoying her now, "Well it's about important things!"

Moe ended up having to drag me over to a corner. I couldn't help but groan, "Okay what do ya want?"

Moe folded her arms, "If your purposely making me look bad I can' do the exact same thing you, you know."

That's all? "Well, he asked me a question and I answered it honestly."

Moe sighed, "Whatever, the other thing I wanted to say was don't mess around too much. You might mess things up!"

"Mess things up? Like what?!"

"The plot, you might mess it up!"

I smacked my forehead, "Isn't coming here in the first place messing things up!?"

Moe clenched her teeth, "Well we weren't going to mess things up! We know what's going to happen and you should just stay out of it! We'd only want to do good things and if you do something stupid it will mess things up! So stay away from Naruto and everyone else."

I can see Moe's point but what does she want me to do? Live in a hole? "Shouldn't you be doing more important things then bug me? Like finding employment?"

"... Shut up." I seem to have hit a nail.

"Where's the other two anyways?" I'm surprised they're not around They're so attached to each other.

Moe was quiet for a bit, "They... already found a job."

"Let me guess, you keep biting people's head's off?"

Moe's face turned red, "Shut up! I'm leaving and don't do something stupid!"

Yup, I hit the nail right on it's head.

…

I gave upon the newspaper and just went to random shops. Someone had an open as a cashier for a food store. NO WAY, I'm doing that again no matter how desperate. I stumbled upon a tailor shop. I looked through the glass and saw nicely home made pillows and blankets and even some cloths. It was simply called Momo's and under it said Home made products and Tailoring. I bit my lip, they're just so cute... No I can't. Okay maybe just a small little look won't hurt. I looked through the home made stuff.

Man, this is so cool. The blanket was very nicely stitched and had cool designs. It was a sunset with birds in the sky made out of diamond shapes. I heard a clicking noise and peaked from behind a shelf. An old lady, who I'm assuming is the owner, was fixing some kind of shirt. She was at least in her 60's and had her gray hair in a bun. The sewing machine stopped and the lady rubbed her hand.

I blinked, maybe she's hurt? She looked up and put on a little smile making me jump a little, "Oh, welcome. Is there anything you need?"

"Oh, ah, no I was just admiring your work," Why do I sound so awkward?

"Ah, so your interested in these kind of things?"

"Well," I rubbed the back of my head," I've been fixing my own cloths since I was a kid."

The old lady was quiet for a second as she observed me, "Why don't you come by tomorrow and show me what you can do, the name's Momo Ehime."

I only gave her confused look, "Okay... My name's Aoi Manami." I hesitantly left as Momo waved goodbye.

What the heck just happened? Wait... Was that a job opportunity!? I ended up walking around for a while trying to figure out the area. I also found the toy store I'm banned from, luckily the creepy guy didn't even notice me.

"Aoi!" Not again.

I turned around and saw Rei and Hana in aprons, "Hey."

"What are you doing around here?" Hana asked sounds optimistic as always.

I should try to be a little nice... "Just looking around, what about you?"

"We're both on break from the supply store over there."  
"I see..."

Rei popped up, "Hey, did you find a job yet?"

"Well, sorta... I'm gonna find out tomorrow, I also ran into Moe."

Rei bit her lip, "Was she still a little heated?"

"When isn't she?" Seriously, maybe it's just around me though.

Hana sighed, "Please don't take what Moe says to heart... She feels really bad about what she said the other day."

Yeah right, "Oh, I already forgot about that." Not really.

"Good.. You see, Moe's has a rough past..." Oh, here we go, guilt train, "We're both orphans and been through a lot.. We've been together since I could remember." Is she having a flash back? "We were never adopted or even wanted by the orphanage and we only had each other. Well till we met Rei." I really didn't want a back story but...

"I see..." I guess I can try to be a little nicer to Moe.

"I heard you live by yourself since you were young Aoi, don't you have parents?" Rei asked all innocent like.

Damn, now I feel a little obligated to say something, "I do have a mom... I just don't live with her."

They both gave me a questionable look and I just shrugged. I can tell by they're faces they wanted a little more then that.

"I better go later!" I really gotta get off this guilt train.

"Oh, we better get going too see ya!" Hana dragged Rei off and I sighed.

I don't get how people can be so open about their past, no way I'm tell'em or anybody nothing.

….

The day went by slower then usual. I really hate doing nothing. All I've been doing is walking around trying to get use to this place. Some how I ended up at the Momentum place with the faces. Why the hell I walked up all those stares? I think I was getting flash backs of my training on the way up. At least the view is pretty awesome. Other then the chattering of the villagers it was strangely peaceful. It's been a while since I really looked at a scenery like this. The way the sky touched the buildings and trees... Wow I sound cheesy. It's weird, suddenly I feel like someone's watching me. Then again I always feel like that but it feels different this time.

"AOI-KUN! You hang out here too!?" Naruto again.

"Naruto? Shouldn't you be training?"

"What? It's already 6pm!" EH!?

"Oh, I seem to have lost track of time," it was probably all those stairs.

It was actually quiet for a while I stared at Naruto to make sure he wasn't sick. Maybe if I want to get Naruto quiet I should just come here, "Oh Aoi! I didn't finish that story from earlier... Where was I? I'll just start over." Never mind.

Out of no where I heard what sounds like a dog on steroids, "What the!?"

Naruto held his stomach as he scratched the back of his head, "I haven't gotten any dinner yet." Wow, I wouldn't want to be his team mates on a mission when he's hungry. Hey, it might scare the other ninja away!

"Hum... I don't think I've even had any lunch myself."

Naruto's eyes got wide, "We should eat at Ichiruka's!"

"No," his eyes suddenly shot down. Damn, why did I have to look.

"Well... I guess-"

"Yes! Let's go!" in a blink of an eye I was already half way down the momentum.

….

I thought if Naruto would be quiet if his mouth was full of food. Oh, how wrong I was. Most of what he said is weird food gibberish. The more surprising part is that I'm actually starting to understand it, . That's when you know you've been hanging around someone too much. I don't think I will ever see ramen the same way again. The girl who served us ramen has been looking at me strangely for a while now. I finally decided to look back and strangely enough she hasn't left my gaze. Weird, usually when I give people that 'look' they turn away. I began to sip my tea and finally the silence, if you call Naruto's slurping silence, was broken.

"Is this your date or something, Naruto?"

We both choked on our food, "NO WAY!" we said at the same time before looking at each other.

Naruto wiped his mouth before looking away from us, "She's just my new friend!" I felt my face warm up a little, friend? "Not to mention she's so old!"

SMACK

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" yelled Naruto sporting a new lump.

"I'm only eighteen! AND!" I hesitated for a second, "I don't need friends."

I grabbed my stuff and left as quickly as I could. I got a small glance and saw he was a little hurt. Good, better to cut the losses now then later before I feel even more bad. God, why do I feel like I just kicked a puppy... In the rain... UGH, no I just gotta keep on walking and not look back.

"AOI! WAIT!" Okay I guess I gotta run now, "AOI!"

Weird, it feels like I'm floating... WAIT WHY AM I FLOATING!? I found myself kicking the air wile a certain scarecrow was holding me up from the back of my shirt, "Let go of me you pervert!" I yelled waving my arms around. I could see his only shown eye twitch because people were giving us weird looks.

"Sensei! You caught her," Great, now I have to face him.

"What did you do now?" Kakashi wasn't actually looking at me for once.

"EH!? I didn't do anything!"

"Did you talk with food in your mouth again?" Well, he isn't wrong on that part.

"..."

"Can you please put me down?" I think I heard a tear in my shirt! I just bought this yesterday.

I wouldn't call what Kakashi did as 'put me down' more like dropped. I lost my footing and fell straight on my butt, I think even a puff of dirt flew up in the air. I just sat there in my pain wondering what I did to deserve this? Was it because I called him a old man? Found his porn stash? Maybe because I almost let him eat Moe's poisonous food? "Thanks a lot."

"Oops." Oops, that's his response. My previous thoughts about actually, not admittedly, missed him, JUST A TINY BIT, vanished. The two looked at me as I got up and brushed my cloths off.

"So, what happened?" Kakashi asked looking at me. Naruto looked at me for answers too.

"Well... IS THAT THE HOKAGE!?" The two's head snapped in the direction I was pointing.

In that second I took off running. Wow, I can't believe that actually worked. I was once again yanked up into the air, "Nice try." Oh yeah, I almost forgot I was in this crazy ninja world.

"Can you please put me down... Gently this time."

"Depends on if your going to run away _this time_," to'che.

I rolled my eyes, "I _pinky_ promise."

Kakashi sighed and hesitantly put me down as Naruto showed up, "I didn't see the old man anywhere!" Poor Naruto, so innocent.

Ugh! I can't face this kid I tried to pull away but Kakashi keep a tight grip on the back of my shirt," As you were saying Aoi."

"Ah..."

"WAIT!" Naruto waved his hands into an x, "I wanna say something first. Aoi, I'm sorry I called you old." I think I heard Kakashi snort with laughter," I know I have a big mouth sometimes and a lot of people hate me for it but I hope you can forgive me."Jesus, I think I'm going to cry now.

My face began to heat up with frustration, "Y-you dumby I don't hate you! And I'm not that mad because you called me old. I-I just..."I covered my face, this is so embarrassing, "I'm not suppose to have friends... I mean I don't have good experiences with 'friends.' You just become close to someone end they end up hurting you or stupid junk like that." There I finally said it.

"Oh, that's all!?" what does he mean that's all!? Naruto smacked my back, "Don't worry I won't hurt you or anything okay? I promise."

I stared blankly at the sky as Naruto suggested going back to finish eating ramen.

I think Kakashi noticed from my expression I wasn't in the mood, "How about I'll treat you instead, Naruto?"

His eyes lite up, "Okay! Maybe later you can teach me some cool jutsu too Sensei?"

The two were soon no where to be seen as my building grew closer, "Stupid kid, I wasn't worried about me getting hurt."

…...

Read and Review!

Sorry it took so long.


End file.
